


Warmth

by AbsolutelyMullered



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comfort, Dirty Talk, F/F, Love, Oral, Polyamory, Polygamy, barely there plot, beautiful lesbians, comfort fingering, hella dirty talk y'all, like it's hot as hell, useless lesbians that are desperately in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyMullered/pseuds/AbsolutelyMullered
Summary: Alice is dragged to a club by her brother, Emmett. There she meets Rosalie and Isabella, two beautiful women who promise to make Alice feel wanted. Smut ensues. Two-shot. A repost from ff.net.





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Last year, I was alerted to the fact that this piece of fiction that I created had been stolen and reworked as a fanfic piece for The 100. If you have read that piece (which has now been removed), then please enjoy the original as it was meant to be. This was originally posted to my fanfiction.net account three years ago. I finally bit the bullet and decided to move it over here, too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with the Twilight franchise, or author. This is a fiction piece and has no influence from the author or franchise members.
> 
> Rating: Explicit for smut and language.
> 
> Pairing: Alice/Rosalie/Isabella.
> 
> Summary: Rose and Bella spot Alice at a club and promise to make her feel good. Smut ensues.
> 
> Leave a review, and enjoy the smut!

Warmth

It hadn't been Alice's idea to come to this bar. No, she had been vehemently against it. It was late enough as it is, and the young beauty had nowhere near enough time to get ready. Emmett had just rolled his eyes and told her to get ready, that she wouldn't regret it; he told her of his worries concerning her isolation, and resolved within himself to have his younger sister leave her apartment. He also failed to mention that the bar in question he wished to attend had a strict boy to girl ratio, and he had no other female friends able to escort him through the dank rooms of overbearing music and swaying bodies.

Her anger at his sudden appearance at her home only to coerce her into a night of drinking rose up as soon as he spotted a redhead and beelined for her attention. She should have guessed as much. Emmett has a one-track mind when in this environment. The humidity in the club was overbearing, and Alice soon split from her brother to find a small space of privacy. Walking through crowded corridors of sweating bodies, she found herself in a small room with loud music and a large dance floor. This was Emmett's favourite room, wasn't it? She remembered him saying so. She could just meet up with... him... Alice pushed her brother from her thoughts, gripping her drink with slender fingers, gazing at the beauty moving slowly around the dance floor.

Alice could only catch glimpses of her in time with the lights and music. Mahogany tresses trailing down her back, curled and swinging along with her hips. She slowed with the music, and dipped lower when the bass grew to unimaginable volumes. Her legs were long and wrapped in black denim jeans, clinging to her skin all the way down to her large, black velvet heels. Her torso was garbed in a royal blue singlet, the arms cut low to reveal the straps of a silky black bra.

Alice pictured herself between the brunette's legs, swaying in time with her slender body, having her hands come around her waist...  _What?_

Alice stood back for a moment, leaning her head back on the wall supporting her weight. She closed her eyes and tried to dispel the thoughts running through her mind. She was sure the beautiful woman wouldn't appreciate being ogled so blatantly, and Alice was sure she wasn't even  _ready_  to be a drunken ogler. Had she looked at Tanya like that when they had first met? Had Tanya stared at her with the lust coursing through Alice's body right now? No, surely not.

A tight knot formed in Alice's throat at the thought of her ex-lover, the woman she had supposedly been ready to spend her life with. The woman who had brought out so much in Alice she hadn't even been aware was  _there_. The woman who vowed to love her and only her. The woman who had slept with someone else. The woman who had fallen pregnant and left. The woman who was now married and six states west of this dirty club, and the beautiful muse swivelling around on the floor.

She was grieving for her lost relationship, of course. Over a year and a half later and Alice was only  _now_  noticing other beautiful women, and there certainly was no lack of them in this club. She recalled the statuesque blonde who had eyed her earlier, with a warm yet intimidating smile. The blonde's whose legs, by all rights, should have some form of insurance policy to cover any damage. The blonde hair had looked so silky and soft, Alice had just wanted to weave her hands through it and pull tightly.

Alice closed her eyes and threw back the remnants of her vodka and lemonade, welcoming the scorching sensation before it settled warmly in her stomach. The sensation was odd, feeling a tingle between her legs for someone who was not named Tanya. Had her knees always shivered when she saw a beautiful woman? Had she always been so desperate for someones touch? Thinking it over, Alice couldn't help but believe those months of isolation and basic fear of human contact had been good to her. For the most part, Alice couldn't even remember how Tanya would say hello, how she felt when they embraced, just what exact shade of hazel her eyes were. And now, Alice wasn't projecting her face everywhere. She wasn't seeing a loving hello, or a tearful, and very pregnant goodbye.

Yes, this was a good idea, Alice decided. A night out with the company of strangers should be welcomed, and she would do just that. Opening her eyes, she decided to seek out Emmett, and tell her of the gratitude she was cradling in her new heart, and also of how many drinks she had guzzled down in the time they had been separated.

Kicking off the wall, Alice sought out the tangle of dark hair that had mesmerised her for so long, content to have one more moment of desperate heat course though her body before taking her leave and tending to herself at home in a few hours. Oh.  _Oh. Dangerous thought, Alice. Very Dangerous._ The sudden vision of touching herself was replaced with a delicious dream of brown locks diving between her legs, and working in a frantic pace to help Alice come undone.

 _Oh jesus, I need to leave right now._  Alice hadn't had time to even take her eyes off the girl before she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, and lips close to her ear.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" The voice murmured.

Alice, suddenly feeling the most sober she had in hours, turned quickly to assault the person who had dared stand to close to her, only to have the harsh words die on her lips.

The blonde from earlier. The blonde with the killer legs and confusing smile. Said smile was now apologetic and welcoming. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Alice's indignant anger vanished as she took in their proximity. If she reached out, as she had initially intended, she would be able to wrap her arms around the woman's waist. Instead of lashing out, she said nothing.

Regarding her with kind eyes, the blonde continued, "I'm Rosalie."

"Alice."

Her smile was much warmer now, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice." Her sapphire eyes traced the contours of Alice's lips before moving over her head, and speaking again. "Well? She's beautiful, isn't she? Those legs… That hair…"

Alice followed her gaze to the young woman she had been admiring for quite some time now, unspeaking in her appraisal. Was this some sort of intimidation move? Was Alice encroaching on Rosalie's girlfriend? Her mind flashed quickly to Tanya's betrayal, and her stomach turned at the thought of a cheating partner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the two of you were together. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Alice spoke hastily, trying to cover her tracks and extricate herself from the situation.

Rosalie smiled, and gently took Alice's hand in her own, "Stop fretting. She and I are together, but we, ah… we have an arrangement."

What?

_What?_

Alice had been offered many things over the years, people she had met with Tanya proving to be interested in the both of them, asking for sexual favours, asking for shows, flirting until their heads rolled off and sank into a pit of annoyance. Perhaps it was the alcohol swirling across her vision, or the fresh thoughts of all those times Tanya had  _begged_ they be shared between a man or a woman, but Alice felt anger rise swiftly in her chest, her shock and annoyance for being caught in her gaze came back in full force, and she pulled her hand from Rosalies with a sharp tug.

"I'm not some toy people can just fucking ask to do what they like."  _Not anymore._

Rosalie's brows flew up her forehead, looking on in shock, and slight embarrassment.

"Rose, what have I told you about scaring innocent people?"

The voice that spoke was clear, but deeper than Rosalies, and came from the sensual brunette Alice had been watching for most of the night. When had she made her way over?  _How_ had Alice missed her walking in those heels. The woman demanded the attention of all eyes in the room, and Alice was disappointed she missed the way her hips had moved as she made her way over to her girlfriend and squabbling stranger. Would this beautiful stranger behave much in the same way Rosalie had?

Rosalie smiled apologetically, "I meant no harm. I'm sorry if I offended you, Alice. I didn't mean to."

Alice looked back and forth between the two of them, before the other woman finally spoke, "I'm sorry if you were made to feel uncomfortable. We should go, Rosie,"

 _"We should go, Laurent."_ Alice heard the final words from Tanya clear in her mind, as she watched more beautiful woman walk away from her.

The memory set Alice in motion, and she barely had time to open her mouth before calling, "Hey! Wait!"

They had moved into a quieter room, where people were milling around aimlessly, hanging around pool tables and laughing quietly at high bar tables. In the new clarity of light, Alice could finally appreciate the bounty of the two women. The brunette who quickly became the star of Alice's fantasies had deep, dark, brown eyes, and a lovely round face. A spattering of freckles danced across the bridge of her nose, and her pink lips were slightly turned up at the corners. Alice suddenly found herself thinking that being a toy for the couple couldn't be  _too_ bad.

"Is everything alright?" The muse spoke.

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't know your name."

Alice saw Rosalie smile softly out of the corner of her eye. "This is Alice,"

The brunette smiled brilliantly. "Hello Alice," she took her hand, as soft as Rosalie had before, "I'm Bella."

_Bella._

A small shiver rippled up Alice's spine. She could imagine that name dropping from her lips as she tug at the brown locks that hung down her back.

The three of them stood in silence for a moment, and the couple exchanged a glance before Rosalie spoke up, "Would you like to sit down and have a drink, Alice?" she asked, drawing Alice's attention. In the light, Alice noticed, Rosalie's eyes were a lighter colour blue, and drew her gaze deep into conversation. The fantasy rolling through the smaller girls head immediately included the intimidating blonde, and she found herself wanting to lick the small birthmark she spotted under her chin.

Before Alice had a chance to respond, she found herself being led to a small table in the back corner of the room, and Bella was off to buy a round of drinks. Rosalie's gaze was constant, but became less intense as time passed. "I'm sorry if I offended you earlier, truly. I, uh, I'm sort of blunt with my words," she chuckled, "Bella is better at speaking to people. I just enjoy company."

 _Company._  Alice mused. The exact thing she had had practically zero of for quite some time now, the one thing she seemed to crave, but reject. What if someone hurts you again? What if your books bore them again? What if? What if?  _Whatifwhatifwhatif?_

Does she look at people like that when she allows herself company? In contentment and just a general appreciation? Where she didn't have to say much, but tried to all the same? She recalled Rosalie's words from earlier, whispered into her ear. She had seemed so confident, but was she really? Or was she just trying to be? trying to be kind and welcoming even though she wanted silence and the easy atmosphere this quieter room offered?

Alice found herself feeling embarrassed at how she reacted earlier. They had been innocent words of explanation, trying to placate Alice from the shock of staring at another womans girlfriend, and she had reacted in an even worse way in her haste. There had been no questions of sexual acts, and no murmured slurs of how wild they bet Alice would be in bed. "No, no. It's okay. I was taken aback, I didn't mean to cause a scene."

Rosalie smiled at Alice's grimace, and leant forward to rest her chin on her hand. "You're cute when you're nervous."

Alice felt heat creep up her next and to the top of her ears at the blonde's smile. More confidence. Though she took comfort at seeing the other womans blush slowly spread across her pale cheeks. Alice was marginally grateful to be saved from scrutiny when Bella returned with a tray of drinks for the small group.

Then the banter began. The beautiful women had taken a brilliant interest in the small bundle of nerves known as Alice. Where had she grown up? What does she enjoy? Does she have a girlfriend? No? Boyfriend then? No? Really? Huh. Is that so...

It was when Alice mentioned that she was an up and coming author that Bella's eyes lit up, and Rosalie chuckled quietly and murmured, "Now you've done it."

"What genre do you write?" Bella's brown orbs were eager and vivid, catching Alice in her gaze, refusing to let her look elsewhere.

"Fiction. Suspense or romance... It's a bit of a mix, really. The book I'm writing now will be the first to be published. But one of my short stories is my favourite."

"Tell me about it."

 _Pardon?_  Alice wanted to ask. No-one had taken much interest in an unpublished story by a yet-to-be-published author. Alice thought back on the words of that story, written only a week before her fathers passing, and smiling softly to herself. Alice, usually very quiet and conserved allowed a moment of pride shine through her eyes as she gazed back at the brunette. Perhaps it was the unwavering look the beautiful couple gave her, or their attentive smiles and not-so-innocent touches, but Alice found herself smiling in a haze, and more than happy enough to spill the contents of her hearts best piece of art.

... Or perhaps it was the empty glasses of vodka that had Alice warmly accepting the attention of two women who were way out of her league. She was about to speak, when a loud voice interrupted.

"Ali!"

The hulking form of Emmett wobbled precariously on his legs as he smiled at the three girls. "You've found some friends! Hello ladies, I'm Emmett." He turned to the two ladies in question and shook both of their hands with a smile. "Not too much trouble, is she?"

Rosalie smiled and placed a hand on top of Alice's, "Of course not. Right Bella?"

Bella nodded, as Alice spoke. "Are you leaving, Emmett?"

"Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaah, I'm beat. Totally ready for bed. Will you be a-okay? I can get a cab with you home if you want. I'm totally cool with flying solo until you're ready to leave. Or not. Whatever. I'm down. Totally down."

Emmett, even through slurring his words, and wiping at his sweat covered brow, made sure his little sister was okay, that he wasn't leaving her stranded in a place without help or the outstanding protection his massive form offered.

Alice thought about leaving with Emmett, and the warmth of her bed; how nice it would be to curl under the covers and not have to share. Waking up with a stretch and not having to accommodate anyone else. She thought of the hand covering her own, drawing lazy circles with their thumb. She thought of the interested and wonderful gaze of Bella, and suddenly the empty bed became less appealing, and having no one to share her lazy morning with, and avoid all signs of responsibility in favour of a cuddle.

And sex. Sex would be nice too.

"Uh, actually I think I'm gonna stay here for a while."

Emmett smiled, and nodded at Alice, "If you need anything, give me a call."

She thanked him, and said her goodbyes before turning back towards Bella and Rose with a small laugh. "He's my older brother."

"Mmm, you look alike."

"How so?"

Rose smiled, "You both have dimples."

Alice found herself smiling once more as she looked down onto the table top, only to have a delicate finger hook under her chin and lift it upwards, into the burning eyes of Bella. She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you guys  _do_  have the same dimples."

Alice felt heat flush her cheeks and briefly wondered how she had enough blood to produce all of these blushes; surely she would faint if these comments and touches continued. She felt Rosalie squeeze her hand and smiled on with Bella. She had never had attention like this paid to her. She had never had people so interested in her beauty, or her work, nor what features she shared with her brother. Tanya had told her she was beautiful, yes, but her gaze was always elsewhere in awkward glances. Tanya had been nonchalant, shrugging her shoulders. "Of course that dress looks great on you," she would say with a small smile. But even tonight, Bella had taught her how so wrong that compliment was.

"You make that dress look beautiful, Alice." The brunette had exhaled lowly. And after those words, Alice felt enough confidence flow through her veins to believe these women would find her attractive in nothing but a potato sack.

Perhaps this was all part of their game, to make their third girl feel as the absolute center of the world. To become not only Alice, but also Alice who was beautiful, and wanted by others. Perhaps they said all these things to every person they invited into their relationship for a night.

Even so, even if these kind words were only that, she found herself uncaring.

It had been so  _long_. Even before the ugly breakup. So long since she had felt wanted, and loved. So long since she had felt sexy, and sensual. And now… now  _two_  women were exuding lust out of their very pores for the small girl.

She wanted them, and oh so badly. She wanted Rosalie's easy and soft smile, and Bella's blinding grin. The fire and ice of two beautiful women, above and beneath her.

And they wanted her right back. Whether they did this before, whether they only know Alice for the night, they wanted her back. And that was enough for Alice's overburdened mind.

"Rose," Alice began, "earlier… when you said that you and Bella have an arrangement?"

"Bella and I are a couple. We have been for three and a half years now. But we also sleep with other people." Rosalie explained. Alice had believed her earlier, when she explained her blunt way of explanation. It had been the answer she was looking for.

"Not exclusively. We only sleep with other people if we're together. Only if there's the three of us present," Bella added.

The hands covering her own suddenly became very warm, and the understanding gaze of Bella saw right through what Alice was trying to ask.

It was Rose who spoke first, breaking the spell they seemed to be under.

"We want you, Alice."

The hand covering Alice's was absolutely  _burning_  now.

"You  _both_  want me?"

"Yes," Bella breathed, "We don't actually do this very often… But every now and then, there's a beautiful girl, and we love beautiful women… You're exactly that, Alice. Beautiful… Stunning, really. Inside and out."

"Inside and out?" Alice chuckled, practically disbelieving, "You've not even known me a day."

Bella contemplated her words carefully, looking at their clasped hands and trailing her eyes up Alice's arm and over the contours of her face. Her brown eyes then traced over Alice's form, starting at her shoulders, down her torso, looking at the empty glasses sitting in front of the small girl, before finally landing back on their hands. Alice felt another shiver go through her, and Rosalie squeezed her hand in reassurance. It had felt as thought Bella had seen into her every action, into every word she had uttered out, and it was when Alice looked into the girls knowing eyes that she realised just how intelligent this beautiful woman is. How intense her eyes could become. This woman noticed  _everything_ about Alice. Leaning forward, Bella finally spoke.

"You've been hurt. People don't just stand in corners of dark clubs, thinking back on things. You think you're undesirable because not only one, but two people want you. You think this is a game, when it very much isn't. We don't play with people, Alice. And you've been played with before... as have Rosie and I. This is very much  _not_  a game. This is desire, and want. We want you. We want you to feel good. We want to be the ones who can give that to you."

_They want to give me goodness. They want me to feel good. They want to do it. They want me. Me._

No words. Absolutely no words came to Alice's mind. What…?  _How?_ How did this woman know every thought coursing through her mind? Was she honestly that easy to read? Was her alcohol tolerance showing? Did she mention something earlier? Had she spoken aloud at  _some point?_ There was absolutely no way. No way any one person could be  _that_  observant of a strangers behaviour.

Alice continued to stare at Bella, whom all the while had a friendly smile on her face.

"Like I said earlier… Bella is very good with her words." Rose spoke quietly, a serene look on her face as she stared at her other half.

Bella finally lowered her gaze with a sigh, taking Alice's free hand in both of her own. Alice briefly noticed the warmth of her grasp before listening to the brunette's words, "Alice, there is absolutely no pressure. If there is anything Rose and I enjoy, it's the company of a friend. And if you aren't interested in what we're offering, then we can be exactly that. Company. Friends." Bella bit on her bottom lip, "You're interesting, Alice. Beautiful and interesting. I… well, Rosie and I don't get the chance to make many friends. Not a lot of people feel comfortable around our lifestyle, and while we hold no qualms with others, it can get lonely."

 _Lonely_. That's exactly what Alice was. Those days, weeks, months of isolation, while kind to her perception of Tanya, had not been beneficial to Alice's social life. More than anything she craved the company of others. Someone other then her brother who asked about her books, someone other than her mother who would make her meals, and bring around left over lasagna and hold Alice as she cried. A companion.

That's exactly what Bella and Rose were offering, and even if only a night, Alice couldn't ignore their proposal. She needed to be touched, to be held; she knew these women would do just that. She needed to be warm. And after having been touched by these women, she knew they could offer her that.

_Company. Goodness. Friendship._

No conscious effort went into Alice leaning forward, and gently placing her lips upon Bella's. The brunette let out a little whine and reached over to grab Rosalie's hand with a squeeze. Pulling back, Bella rested her forehead against Alice's. "Are you sure?"

Reaching over to put her hand over Rose and Bella's clasped ones, Alice said yes.

* * *

The ride to Bella and Rose's apartment was a quiet one, and Rosalie could sense Alice's nervousness throughout the whole cab ride. She tried to soothe the smaller girl by placing and arm over her shoulders and gently kissing her cheek. Bella had adopted a similar method, having planted her hand on Alice's thigh and stroking her flesh slowly. Alice's breathing was loud, but slow, and Rosalie knew the fear coursing through her veins at the moment.

She had felt the same fear when she and Bella had accepted someone else into their life for some time.

 _Ah, Kate._  Rosalie recalled.

The small blonde had been a breath of fresh air, and after a night of drunken touches quickly became the third partner to enter Bella and Roses polygamous relationship. Kate, who was bubbly and confident, easily balanced the personalities of the group, and her thoughts and love were welcome in their home for close to two years.

It had all ended in a blaze of fire, however, when Kate began to bring home other women and men, trying to intersect them into the couples life. She had just wanted more,  _more, more,_  and she believed that the relationship she had entered would be a casual orgy with little commitment to all those involved. She had just assumed the house and home she had been offered would grow into a hippie-esque atmosphere with peace and love being offered to every drunkard who crossed the threshold.

Rosalie remembered her anger at the girl, and Bella's sadness at having someone wonder how any  _three_  people could only love each other.  _It's impossible to love only a couple of people_ , Kate had argued.  _If you can love more than one person, you can love many more_. Bella, who was always composed and kind, had unleashed a wrath upon the small blonde, telling her that she would not just  _fuck_  anyone who she deemed was 'okay' with their lifestyle. She and Rosalie were not just  _sex machines_  with a laid-back attitude. They were in love. They were a polygamous couple searching for the other piece of their family.

The brunette in question was raised in a home with two fathers and a mother, and witnessed firsthand how much love could pass between all three. She had a true understanding of the intricate and personal emotions that could pass through a marriage such as that, and wanted something similar for all her life.

For a time Bella believed she and Rosalie could find that in Kate, and had been hurt horribly when discovering that was not the case.

 _The woman simply has too much love and understanding to give,_  Rosalie decided with a smile as she considered her partner. She wanted whatever Bella wanted. She wanted someone else too, someone to care for, and to be cared for. Rosalie, who was very simple in her thoughts of life, simply accepted all love she was given, and was lucky enough to share the love of the most beautiful woman on the planet.

 _Would Alice want that?_  She wondered, as they pulled up in front of their home and made their way inside.

"Would you like a drink, Alice? Perhaps some water?" Bella quickly offered.

"That would be great, thank you."

Bella strode further into the apartment, and Rose could hear cupboards opening and a tap being switched on before catching Alice's eye and smiling.

"Would you like a tour, Miss. Cullen?"

And there is was. That god damn blush. Rosalie acknowledged then that it would be the death of her.

"That sounds nice."

And so when Bella returned with two glasses of water, handing one to both Rose and Alice, they guided the raven haired beauty through their home, pointing out their bedroom, Bella's music room, and Rosalie's study.

"You're an architect, Rosalie?"

The blonde nodded yes at Alice's question, "I studied at Dartmouth to earn my degree. Though I'm leaning more towards graphic design these days, rather than architecture."

"Did you study music at college, Bella?"

The brunette laughed heartily before telling her a firm 'no'. "I was never much for study. I write lyrics for a few local bands, and sometimes help compose music for commercials, and television shows."

"Such a layabout, this one," Rose joked, pinching Bella's cheek, and Alice laughed along with her as they made their way further into the apartment.

"This is the bedroom, and through there is the bathroom. Would you like to take a shower or anything, Alice?" Bella offered, and Rosalie noticed the look of relief on Alice's face. Yes, a shower sounded fantastic after the dank club they had been sitting in for the past few hours. After handing her a towel and a large shirt to wear out, Bella squeezed Alice's hand and gently kissed her neck. Before dancing out of the room, she added, "Rosie, can you help Alice with that tap? It jams sometimes."

Chuckling, Rose took Alice by the hand and guided her to the sink faucet, jiggling the handle a few times. "It doesn't jam. Bella is just inept with anything resembling house work."

Alice laughed and squeezed Rosalies hand.

Turning back, Rose noticed her down-turned glance, and quickly lifted her chin up to look into Alice's grey eyes.

"I've never seen your eye colour before." The blonde mused, and god help her if that blush didn't floor her once again.

Alice grimaced and sighed, probably having heard that many times in her life. "It's a birth defect. Everyone else in my family has green eyes."

"Mmm," Rosalie breathed, inching closer to Alice, "I like your eyes."

And then her red lips were covering Alice's smaller ones, fitting together perfectly. She kissed her once, twice, three times. It was when she felt Alice's hands trail up her back and into her hair that she finally opened her mouth, and teased Alice's tongue with her own. Alice practically mewled at the contact, and Rose allowed herself a small smile when she finally pulled back. "I'll leave you to shower, beautiful. Take your time. We'll be in our room." With her parting words, Rose placed a kiss on her forehead and left Alice to her devices. She heard the water turn on, and wondered how long it would be until she could take a shower  _with_  Alice. In the morning, perhaps. If Alice allowed.

Bella was perched at the top of their large bed and clutching a pillow to her chest. She had the television switched on to the early morning infomercials and stared without seeing at the blaring screen. Crawling towards her, Rose settled in between her legs and leaned back into her lovers chest. She heard Bella sigh and felt her arms wrap around her tall form.

"She's gorgeous." Bella murmured into her yellow tresses.

"Yes, she is. And so are you." Rose stated.

Laughing, Bella leaned down to place kisses along Rosalie's neck, "You think you're so smooth."

"Oh, I am. And I bet that wet patch in your panties thinks so too."

Bella inhaled sharply as Rose reached her arm around to pull at Bella's hair, urging her lips to rain more kisses up and down her neck. She complied, but did not lose sight of their conversation, "I hope she likes us."

 _I hope so, too._ "Mmm, it's best to not become too attached and get your hopes up, baby."

Bella stopped for a moment, pondering the beautiful woman that is Alice.

"No... There's something different. She's different. I can feel it Rosie."

Rosalie let go of Bella's hair, and leant back further, looking up into Bella's face. "I trust you, you know that. I think she's wonderful, but let's just see how tonight goes, okay?" She offered, kissing Bella's knuckles.

Bella nodded her head and planted a firm kiss on Rosalie's forehead. Rose followed her line of sight after which, and saw that Alice was standing in their doorway, hair damp, and shirt ends brushing against the top of her thighs. Rosalie smiled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, holding her hand out in invitation. Alice moved towards them slowly, almost as if walking too quickly would make them vanish, before finally placing her hand in Rosalie's, and allowing the blonde to pull her in between her legs. Alice was a little taller than Rose while she was sitting, and placed her hands where Bella's have been previously. Rose breathed out an appreciative sigh when Alice's hands combed through her hair, and pressed forward into her chest, allowing her head to rest there a moment. She felt Bella shift off the bed behind her, and heard the light footsteps as she approached the pair.

Standing behind the small girl, Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's waist and began to line kisses up and down her neck, shivering when Alice let out a whispered " _Oh,"_  and then moving her hands to stroke her exposed thighs.

"Alice," Rosalie spoke softly, "if at any point you want to stop, if it becomes too much. Please, tell us. We'll stop. We promise."

And although Alice was shaking her head slowly, as though she would never want them to stop, she agreed to appease their collective worry.

"Are you ready?" Asked Rose, after a small pause.

Alice looked down at her, then laced her fingers with Bella's, "Yes."

* * *

 _This can't be happening,_  Bella thought.  _There is no way this beautiful woman is here. No way._

Bella had been staring at her all night, and Rosalie had noticed her too. Careful to avoid contact, always standing behind in the shadows. The small girl with the strong drink who completely avoided any and all people. The raven-haired beauty who looked lonely. They had both wanted to take that feeling away from her. They had agreed. They had both decided how they felt. They wanted to  _try._

That's all Bella thought they would do. Try _._

And now here Alice was, moving slowly back on the bed and Rose crawled closer towards her, making sure she was comfortable. Here she was, being kissed by her lover, and making noises. Good  _god, those noises._

Rose was laid in between Alice's spread legs, and trailing one hand up her thigh, the other gently cupping the back of her neck. The kiss deepened, and Bella saw Rose's tongue enter Alice's mouth, immediately making Alice's hand fly to Rose's hair again, and Bella watch her pull Rose impossibly close as she took her mouth for all it was worth. They broke apart with a gasp, and Rose deftly pulled Alice into a sitting position so she was straddling her long legs. Moving the smaller girl forward some, she grabbed her ass and squeezed hard.

Hearing the moan that rippled throughout the room moved Bella into action, and she quickly arranged herself behind Alice on the bed and traced her fingers softly down Alice's neck, over her shoulder blades, and along her collarbone. She leaned forward and took Alice's earlobe between her teeth, tugging lightly. Bella was spurred on by Alice's catching breath, and whispered softly, "Do you like how you feel beautiful? Do you like what we do to you?"

Alice's answering nod was of desperation, and she let out a whine when Bella skilfully skimmed her finger tips over Alice's hardened nipples.

Rose was trailing wet kisses between the valley of Alice's pert breasts, and made no move to pay any attention to where Alice needed, so desperately, for her mouth to be.

Skimming her hands down and around her navel, Bella spoke again, "Would you like Rosalie's mouth? Is that you need, our beautiful girl?"

Another desperate nod of her head, another whine of need. Bella smiled against Alice's neck before weaving her hands through Rosalie's hair and pulling tightly, "Rosalie. Lick."

And so she did. Alice released the breath she had been holding when she felt Rosalie swirl her tongue around the hard peak, and squeaked when she felt her other hand come up and gingerly twist the other.

Bella, while firmly grasping and controlling Rosalie's movements, let her other hand trail listlessly between the apex of Alice's thighs, touching, but not  _really_  touching. Making Alice squirm, and breathing heavily onto her neck. "God baby, you're so gorgeous. I could do this to you forever."

"Please," came a strangled grasp from Alice.

 _Just stay. Ask us to stay with you_ , Bella's mind hoped. She couldn't help the words falling unconsciously from her mouth, dirty whispers and controlling actions were rising up in her chest without any effort, and Bella needed this. She needed to touch and squeeze and so desperately  _control_  just how close she herself and Rose would come to Alice. If she controlled, if she  _tried_ , perhaps she could hold herself back enough to not lose sight of her goal. Perhaps she could keep her hopes down, and not be crushed by the beautiful woman.  _Ask her,_  Bella's mind ordered.

Licking a trail up her neck, Bella whispered into her ear once more, "Would you like that, Alice? Would you like to be our girl like this forever? Exactly like this? I could never get sick of you," she bit her lobe, "the noises you make, you're driving me insane, baby girl."

Bella pulled tightly against Rosalie's head once more, moving her to Alice's other dry, neglected nipple. "Rosie wants this too. She's so quiet. She's so absorbed in you, beautiful."

The blonde in question moaned against the peak in her mouth, sucking lightly before grazing her teeth across it.

Bella, continuing her wet assault down Alice's neck, allowing her fingers to gently glide as low as they could on Alice's thigh, before reaching up and behind to squeeze at Alice's ass like Rose had done so previously. Delighting in the broken mewl Alice let loose, Bella gently moved Rose's mouth away from her attention on Alice's chest, and leaned forward to trace the her lips with her tongue. Rosalie allowed her to, only moving her hands up to pinch at Alice's nipples. Bella chuckled when she noticed, "You really can't get enough of our Alice, can you?"

Looking at a flushed Alice in question, Rosalie shook her hand, before moving forward to kiss her softly again.

* * *

When Alice pulled back from Rosalie, she noticed Bella moving her forward to lay flat on her back, before laying between Alice's legs, much like Rosalie had done before. The difference this time, however, was Bella's tongue on her chest, and Rosalie sitting on her knees behind Bella, slowly removing her own clothes. She felt deft hands pull the oversized shirt off Alice's slender body, and an appreciative groan ensued when the two women gazed at Alice's smooth skin. Looking at Bella again, Alice so desperately wanted to get her naked, so desperately wanted to feel their skin rub together, and have the overbearing wetness in her underwear coat Bella's lips.

She moved her hands up, and Bella allowed her to slip her singlet off before Alice looked appreciatively at the black bra she had seen all night, Bella, as desperate to be touched by Alice as Alice was to touch her, grabbed her hand and moved it to her covered breast, leaning forward to whisper, "Touch me, Alice. Please."

Her quiet plea set Alice in motion, undoing Bella's bra with the expertise she could never muster in her past relationship, and moved her hand to squeeze at Bella's chest. The brunette sighed and bit down hard on her lip as she felt the kisses Rosalie was now raining down her bare spine. Alice moved her finger tips to Bella's nipples, only to find some cool resistance there. Looking at her bare chest now, Alice spied a silver rod pierced through the once soft flesh.

_Holy fucking shit._

"That is so fucking sexy," Alice found herself murmuring as she appreciated Bella's piercings. And it was so sexy, so god damn sexy that Alice couldn't help but lean up and suck it roughly into her mouth. She felt Bella jump a little in surprise, and smiled when she heard her surprised laugh, "Fuck, baby, you know the way to my heart... ah... yes,  _fuck_ , don't stop. Just a little harder beautiful girl."

And so Alice pulled the nipple between her teeth and bit down a rough as she could bring herself to. She was rewarded with a little squeal of delight from the beautiful Bella. The pert breast slipped from her mouth as Bella sat up, and Rosalie was now completely naked and sitting behind Bella, licking up and down the brunettes neck.

Alice kept her eyes on Bella and she turned back and shared a long, wet kiss with the blonde goddess behind her, before finally moving to straddle Alice's midriff. Bella smiled knowingly at Alice's confused face, before the raven-haired girl felt a tongue licking sensuous trails up her left thigh, and then down her right, always moving closer to her pulsing cunt, but never quite hitting where she needed.

Bella kept her back straight as she reached her hands down and twisted Alice's nipples sharply between her thumb and index fingers.

Alice mewled loudly and threw her head back into the mattress, frustrated and excited with the prospect of Bella and Rose's promise to make her feel good.

She felt Rose tear the flimsy fabric covering her pussy away and place a soft kiss at the top of her pelvis; then with one swift tongue stroke licked from the top to the bottom of her slit. Alice, overwhelmed with how she was feeling, had no time to cry out as Rosalie flattened her tongue moved in rapid circle around Alice's throbbing clit. She could feel Rosalie spread her pussy, and quickly began to move from circling her bundle of nerves to dipping her tongue in and out of Alice's waiting cunt and... and...  _Oh god... Fuck..._

She felt the finger on her breasts twist harder, and Bella leant down to dip her tongue into Alice's mouth, "You taste so sweet my girl. I wonder, do you taste the same when you gush? Can I taste your sweetness when I fuck you later? Will you let me, my sweet, beautiful girl?"

 _How is this even possible?_  Alice thought, she felt thoroughly loved while being absolutely  _fucked_  by the two women who she had initially thought to be way out of her league. Were her legs still there, or was the tingling sensation a phantom one? She couldn't move her legs if she tried; she didn't even want to. Rosalie's tongue was working solely on her clit now, and she circled  _faster and faster and faster_  as Bella spoke lowly in her ear, " _Cum, Alice. Our beautiful girl, cum."_

And she did, longer, and harder then she ever had. A loud and deep "fuck" rumbled up through her chest and out of her throat, only to be swallowed by Bella's mouth. No hands on her breasts now, only a tongue in her mouth, and Rosalie's hands rubbing along her thighs soothingly.

They allowed Alice some time to come down from her high and regain most of her senses. She noticed the feeling in her legs, and the completely relaxation of her spine, she took heavy note of how warm she felt with these two women, who were now tending to her aching body with their hands, and careful mouths. They gently kissed the marks left by appreciative hands and wandering teeth, massaging her limbs and whispering how beautiful they found her. They finally stopped their inspection, and allowed Alice to regain her breath.

Rosalie was laying beside her, running her hand through the haphazard mess that was her short hair. Bella laying with her chin resting on Alice's stomach, comfortable between her legs. "Are you alright, beautiful?"

Alice laughed tiredly, "'Alright'? she says. I don't think that there are any words invented to describe what I just felt."

Bella chuckled quietly, and placed soft kisses on Alice's flesh. She felt a soft flame spread throughout her body from those kisses, and breathed deeply as Bella asked if she was ready for more.

_More? How in gods name will I generate anywhere near enough... enough..._

Sentient thought disappeared from Alice's mind as she felt Bella slip from between her legs and slide lower on the bed. Bella began a process much like Rosalie had before, licking and kissing up her things, except when she felt pressure on her hips from Bella's hands, she suddenly found herself being flipped onto her hands and knees. Rose moved in front of Alice and sat cross-legged. "Is this okay, Alice? will you be okay with both of us?"

 _Both of them? She'd fuck Rosalie while Bella fucked her, is that what they wanted?_  Alice panicked, _Will I be enough for her? Can I give her what she needs?_  She looked into Rosalie's patient expression, and reassuring smile. She recalled the noises Bella had made earlier,  _I had done that to her,_ Alice mused, _Would Rosalie be the same?_ She bit down on her lip, sucking it into her mouth for a moment.  _I should try. I want to try. I'll try to be enough. I will._

The sudden adrenalin and excitement made coherent speech impossible, and so Alice leant forward and forcefully kissed Rosalie's waiting lips, pulling away when she saw the blonde moving to lean against the headboard, legs spread, pussy wet and ready. Alice licked her lips, her sudden excitement becoming experienced nervousness. She felt Bella place soft kisses along her spine, and had her calloused fingers run encouragingly along her hips. They would wait for her, they would not rush her. This is all okay.

And her nervousness disappeared.

Leaning forward, she kissed down the blonds chest, taking no time in reaching the wet haven between her long legs. She recalled what she had done in previous sexual experiences, and for all of Tanya's faults, she had seemed to enjoy Alice's treatment back then. Alice brought her left hand above Rosalie's pussy, spreading her bare lips. She nudged Rosalie's aching clit with her nose before leaning forward and circling with the tip of her tongue.

A long moan perforated the air as Rosalie's hands quickly flew to Alice's head to steady her.

Alice felt Bella shiver against her bare back, and finally heard the zipper of her jeans being lowered before they were hastily kicked off.

Alice lowered her tongue to gather the sweet wetness pooling at Rosalie's opening, taking a moment to slowly lick up and down her slit, just enough to tease the desperate goddess.

"Fuck, Alice," she heard, before resuming her treatment to the blondes clit.

She heard Bella's voice from behind her, "Use your fingers baby. Rosie needs to feel full. Can you do that beautiful? Can you fuck her good for me?"

And  _oh my god_  if Alice didn't come undone when she immediately felt Bella's fingers dance up and down her slit directly after that. She tried to remove her head to moan, but was held firmly in place by Rosalie's firm grasp, "Please Alice, please fuck me, I need it...  _holy fuck_... please."

Alice, trying not to concentrate on Bella's fingers crawling closer and closer to her desperate and pulsating cunt, slowly entered a finger into the writhing blonde, moving slowly and spreading her wetness around each of her digits, before again entering her with two slender fingers. She could hear the staccato  _fuckfuckfuck_  that Rosalie was chanting out, growing louder when Alice added a third finger, and quickened her pace.

She could feel Bella still toying with her from behind, calling out words of encouragement, touching her but not touching her, waiting for Alice to beg, no doubt.

Alice felt a small tightening around her fingers, and moved her tongue in faster circles around Rosalies tortured clit.

"Alice, fuck, don't stop. Harder Alice... fuck, oh fuck,  _fuck me harder."_

It was when Rosalie's voice reached her final pleading peak and began called out Alice's, Bella's, and even God's name, that Bella entered and innocent finger into Alice's waiting pussy. She could feel her other hand reaching forward to tightly twist her nipple, Bella's torso laying against Alice's back, heated words of just how good Bella would fuck her, and Alice wanted so desperately to never leave this room. To have these beautiful women make her feel human, and alive, and loved, just as they had all night. To feel them come undone beneath her, and have them break down her lonely walls just as much.

"Alice I am no-where near done with you. You deserve so much, baby. You fucked our Rosie so well, so fucking well. Would you like me to do that with you?" She felt a second finger enter her, "Would you like me to fuck you hard and slow?" Another sharp tug on her aching nipple, "Do you want to ride my face? Do you want my tongue to torture you?" Her nipple was released, and there was a sharp squeeze and slap on her ass. "That's what I'll give you, my sweet girl." The fingers in her cunt suddenly began moving, slowly at first, and then faster. Alice barely had time to breathe.

In, out. In, out. Faster now, harder now. In, out. In, out.

Her breathing was erratic, and she felt a sharp tug on her hair, only to have her mouth thoroughly occupied by Rosalie's tongue. She traced all of her teeth, and dominated her mouth as Bella played with her cunt, making her whimper more and more.

And then the fingers were gone, leaving her empty. Rosalie kept her mouth occupied as Bella lifted Alice's hips, slipping underneath so she was laying directly beneath the heated kiss, watching as Rosalie sucked Alice's tongue into her mouth. When Rose was finally done, Bella moved her hand up to Alice's mouth, and plunge her sticky fingers into Alice's wet cavern.

"Taste how sweet you are, baby girl," Alice was surprised to hear Rosalie speaking to her this time, having become accustomed to Bella's dirty words in the short time of knowing her. "Do you like how rough she can get?" Rose was whispering now, "but she takes care of people she cares about. I can see her starting to care about you, little dove. And the more she cares, the more she fucks."

As if on queue, Bella removed her hand from Alice's mouth, and roughly plunged two fingers back inside the straddling Alice. Rose pulled her back into a heated kiss, and moved Alice's small body forward to rest her aching pussy on Bella's face.

There was no teasing anymore as Bella poked out her tongue and swirled it around Alice's clit, working in tandem with her fast fingers. Always harder, always thorough. Her tongue was warm and she absolutely controlled Alice's body. Leaning forward to suck a nipple pack into her mouth, Rosalie held stark strong onto Alice's hair, keeping her back straight, almost immobile to the sensations they were giving her.

And then she felt it building, a curling sensation in her toes, shaking her thighs, coiling in her stomach until it finally exploding up her chest and through her throat. Alice cried out loudly as her orgasm not only shook her, but absolutely awakened never-endings she didn't even know she  _had._  Bella and Rosalie continued their assault on her body all the while, allowing her to ride out every piece of happiness they could bring her, until finally she fell forward into Rosalie's arms, and was lowered gently onto the mattress below.

She could feel a hand stroking her hair, a gentle kiss on her temple, and a sheet and quilt being pulled over her bare body. Her nervous breath was no longer laboured, and her tentative hands no longer beseeching. She found only a tired feeling content, as she allowed the two beautiful women to pull her into unconsciousness.

She was so very close to sleep. She had practically been running on empty before Emmett had taken her to the fateful club hours ago, but despite her lethargy, she found Bella's hand behind her, and drew her arms across her waist. She then felt Rosalie in front of her, lifting her neck to put her arm underneath it, and cradle the two women close to her body.

Alice had no concept of time. She could barely even make out a 'thank-you'. She let out a slow chuckle, and felt the other two women do the same.

The only thing she could feel was the sheets against her skin, and the unwavering warmth the two women pressed against her brought.

Alice let sleep take her with a smile for the first time in a year and a half.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed since the events of chapter one. Alice, Rose, and Bella engage in comfort and lots of sex. Enjoy.

Home

Alice had a bad day. She slept through her morning alarm, spilled coffee down her white blouse, fell off a treadmill at the gym, and finally found herself poring over research texts for her latest novel. A classic enemies-to-lovers scenario. Two women trying to sabotage the other on the corporate ladder, only to find love and support. The publishing agency griped about it every other day, vehemently wanting Alice to change one of the leads to a man. She had another argument about it on the phone shortly after pulling into her driveway. It was not a fun way to end what was perhaps the most disastrous day of her life. The small woman took the stairs slowly, and fumbled with her keys in the apartment door before finally getting it to open. She crossed the threshold with heavy feet, a tiredness aching into her bones.

Across the room was Rosalie, sitting at the kitchen counter with a car magazine in hand. Alice felt Rose slowly take in her form, before finally gazing into her eyes. Alice knew she looked as terrible as she felt. There was an angry bruise on her right eye after she had smacked it into the arm grip of the treadmill earlier in the day. Rose had an eyebrow raised.

"I had a bad day," Alice confessed quietly.

The blonde stood and made her way over to Alice, "Who did this?" she demanded, shoulders rigid and fire in her eyes.

"Oh! No, no-one did this. I... uh, I fell down at the gym," Alice blushed, embarrassed. Understanding dawned on Rose's face, a small smile of relief making it's way onto her lips. Alice felt grateful for her fiery protector. Her blonde goddess ready to hunt down anyone stupid enough to come after her girls. Rosalie lifted Alice's chin with her fingertips, blue eyes gazing into grey, "Alright, let's go."

Alice let Rose lead her down the hall and into the lavish bathroom. The architect recently had the room refurbished, and all three women enjoyed making use of the sunken bathtub. Rose turned on the faucets and poured an assortment of different oils into the gathering water, topping it off with a bath-bomb that turned the water pink and filled it with rose petals. Alice ran her hands through the water, catching one in her hand. "This is rather fitting," she whispered to her lover. Rose was sat on the floor behind Alice's head, and massaged a treatment through her short locks.

"I thought so, too," was all the reply she got.

During their years together Alice had become used to Rosalie's lack of words. The woman was as taciturn as they come; letting her actions and body language speak louder than any sentence she could string together. Rosalie would become more talkative if alcohol was involved, but even then she would be just as content in listening, taking everything in, paying attention to everything everyone else missed. Alice felt Rosalie's fire the most when they made love. It was when Rose was her most vocal, cursing and moaning loudly. Alice always wanted to get the most out of her, and slowly found the side of Rosalie Bella had fallen in love with so ardently.

Rosalie had moved her hands from Alice's head down to her neck, rubbing slowly around her shoulders. Alice moaned quietly as she felt the tension slowly travel down from her neck and to her pelvis. "Thank you," Alice whispered into the dim room. Rosalie kissed the back of Alice's neck tenderly.

"Anything for you, sweetness," The blonde whispered hoarsely, "Anything."

Alice released a shaky breath. She knew Rose meant it. During their most passion-filled nights together Alice and Bella got to see Rosalie's submissive side. A side she trusted only to them; a side that made Alice weak at the knees and wet with power. She couldn't love this woman any more than she already did, and yet in those moments Alice always found a way. There was always something more to love about her girls.

Rosalie sucked Alice's earlobe, biting on it sharply. Alice felt hot and needy.

"Anything I want?" The smaller woman asked with confidence, lifting herself out of the tub. She sauntered slowly to her towel, rubbing it over her body in a show. Rosalie let out a low moan. Alice looked over her shoulder at the sound, parroting the words Rosalie had said to her earlier, "Alright, let's go." Alice led her lover into the bedroom where, upon entering, she grabbed Rosalie's hair and pulled their mouths together roughly. She began to walk them backwards until Rose could feel the bed behind her knees. Alice promptly pushed her down, crawling over the statuesque blonde as though she was caught prey.

Alice made quick work of Rosalie's shirt, but left her silky pink bra in place. "I want you so bad... I'm practically aching," Alice whispered into her ear.

"Please," Rose begged, her back arching off the bed, one hand grabbing Alice's neck, the other desperately clutching her back. Alice could feel the heat radiating off Rose, could feel the want in the set of her lips, could taste it as she dipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Alice was sure she would self combust at any moment. Seeing Rose like this, spread, needy and desperate... Alice felt smug. Rose wanted her.  _Rose_  wanted  _her_. The amount of men Alice caught looking at Rosalie over the years only fuelled the fire within her. Rose wanted Alice and Bella to fuck her and fill her and even on some nights use her. The two of them alone got to fulfil every fantasy the blonde wanted. Because even though her submissive fantasies were as lewd and appealing as they come, she knew they'd do anything for her too.

Alice wasn't much for dirty talk - Bella had a set of lips filthy enough for all three of them. She was, however, strong; something Rosalie was reminded of every time Alice fucked her how she needed. The smaller woman grabbed Rosalie's hands and brought them together over her head. "Don't move these," she ordered, smiling as she felt Rose shiver.

Alice traced her tongue down the blondes throat, sucking at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Rosalie mewled and began to shift her hips impatiently, "Please," she begged again, desperation clouding her voice, "Please touch me."

Alice sat up, and pulled Rosalie with her. Reaching behind her back, she hastily unclasped Rose's bra, throwing the offending material across the room. Wasting no time, Alice ducked her head and sucked a pert nipple into her mouth, making sure to tug at the other with her fingers. Rosalie had always tasted divine. Her whole presence put Alice on edge. She was a fireplace on a cold winters night; she was a pot of dripping honey, and Alice was a starving fool. Rose moaned under Alice's mouth, careful to not move her hands too much. She felt Alice release her nipples, and fell back on the bed when Alice roughly pushed against her shoulders. Feeling a tug on her hips, she allowed Alice to hastily tear away her jeans, and expose her bare pussy to the cold air of the room.

"No underwear? God,  _fuck_... Were you planning this Rosie?"

"Yes," came her breathy response, "I've been thinking about you and Bella all day."

A strike of desire ripped down Alice's spine. She was straddling Rose's waist, staring at her eyes with desire. She leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "You're always on my mind, Rosie. Now," she sat back up, a smirk growing on her face, "Roll over."

Rose rolled and lifted her ass; legs spread; thighs wet from her arousal.

Alice pushed on her upper back with a hard hand, forcing her face into the mattress. She slid her tongue in sensuous circles across and down the blonde's back, nibbling on her ass playfully. She gave it a small slap before spreading her cheeks and licking from the base of her spine to her aching cunt in one swift motion. Rose fisted the sheets in her hands, a loud moan ripping from deep in her throat.

"Oh fuck, Alice,"

Alice repeated the motion, but slowed her tongue over Rose's back entrance, teasing her ass like she loved.  _Take your time,_  Alice reminded herself as she grew impatient to have her tongue inside her lover,  _she needs this._

"Please, again,  _more_ ," Rose chanted, her stomach coiling with pleasure. Alice sped up her motions, circling her ass with her tongue, and bringing fingers to her stiff clit. She began to softly make circles there, and heard Rose groan into the sheets. The blonde's hands shot out in desperation, clutching a pillow and bringing it up to her mouth. She bit down roughly, jerking her hips and spearing her ass onto Alice's diligent tongue.

The smaller woman knew what this meant: an orgasm was approaching, and fast. She paid closer attention to Rosalie's swollen clit, circling faster and faster. She reached her left hand out to grasp one of Rosalie's that was tearing at the sheets. Rose tangled their fingers together, her breath speeding up. Alice could see sweat begin to collect on the blondes back, and she resisted the urge to lick at the droplets she spied. Instead she gave her ass another quick smack before abruptly pulling away, flipping Rose onto her back once more.

Alice moved to rest her forehead against Rose's and asked, "Are you ready?"

Rose nodded, and nary a moment later felt Alice push three fingers into her aching cunt. Rose practically growled at the sensation of being filled. "Fuck, oh...  _Shit_ ,"

Alice started as she meant to continue: rough. She was quick to remove her fingers, only to thrust back inside Rose a moment later. She had her face planted firmly in the crook of Rosalie's neck, and alternated between biting and licking the flesh there. "I love having you like this," Alice whispered, "you're ours, Rose."

Alice had one hand deep in Rosalie's pussy, and the other locked both of Rose's hands above her head. Alice pressed their foreheads together and looked on at her woman with a sinful expression. She could tell Rose was coming close to her breaking point. She could see it on her face, feel it around her fingers. "Oh god,  _please_ , make me...  _ungh_..." The blonde begged.

Alice released Rose's hands and began to tightly tug at one of her nipples, "Shh baby, I'll get you there."

It was when Alice gave a rather rough thrust and sucked an aching nipple between her teeth that she felt Rose lift her hips sharply off the bed, her hands tangling roughly in Alice's hair, a long, deep "fuck" strangling it's way from her throat. Alice looked up from Rose's chest and watched her face drain of tension, her lips partd as she cried out, head pushed into the mattress.

Alice loved watching Rose come undone. The way her hair would fall out of it's usually tight bun, her lipstick smeared with desire, sweat trickling down her neck. She was at her most vulnerable, Alice knew. Rose was a fire that burned bright. All eyes found her, welcome or not. She dominated her field of work, prospective clients desperate to work with her designs. She commanded, and ordered, and led those behind her to victory.

At home, though, in this bed she shared with two others, she was simply theirs. She was the fire at their backs, a mother lion watching over her pride. She took all that they would give her, and she would love every single piece.

Alice noticed Rose shift her weight, and then felt herself being pulled against the blonde. Rose was moving them up the bed and Alice into her arms.

"Thank you, Ali." Rose said tenderly before kissing Alice deeply, hands running through her hair. Alice felt herself slowly being rolled onto her back, the blonde settling between her tired legs. Rose began to trail wet, open mouthed kisses down her neck and to her chest. It felt nice, being adored like she was, but there was a shroud of fatigue wrapping around her body, and she wanted to fall asleep with Roasalie's calloused hands running through her hair.

"Rosie, I think I need to sleep."

Alice felt Rose smile into her neck before placing a few more loving kisses along the column of her throat. "Of course, sweet thing." Rose rolled onto her back and encircled her long arms around the smaller woman, running her hands through Alice's short hair the way she knew she liked. Alice kissed Rose gently once more before she let the events of the day finally overcome her consciousness. She drifted to sleep peacefully, smelling of rose petals; the taste of honey on her lips.

* * *

Alice awoke to a kiss on her shoulder.

"You're on my side," murmured a familiar voice from behind her.

 _Bella_.

"And you guys played without me!"

Alice turned her head, looking at Bella's profile highlighted in the soft shine of the moon. The brunette woman had taken her guitar, a notepad, and bag of Cheetos down to the river for 'inspiration' and 'sustenance'. "I can't play on an empty stomach, Al!" Bella had declared early that morning before scurrying off to hopefully overcome the fierce creative block she'd hit a week earlier. Alice and Rose watched Bella in amusement as she would pick up her guitar and strum a few notes, only to groan and toss it aside twenty minutes later. It was ironic that when Bella actually  _wanted_ to get work done was the only time that she couldn't. The woman was a notorious layabout — she worked for about three days a week.

Bella could usually be found with her nose buried in a book. Genre doesn't matter to the brunette, who's bookshelf was overflowing with romance titles to astronomy books, The Iliad to IT, Austen to Jung. God help Alice on the days she found Bella reading one of  _her_  books; it would instantly send a jolt of warmth between her thighs. It wasn't just Bella either, Rose had copies of Alice's books hiding throughout the house. Alice remembered a lazy Sunday they'd had, wherein Rose had cum all over her mouth and Bella's words rang through her ears well after they were finished. When Rose had retreated to the bathroom and Bella to her coffee machine, Alice had set about making the bed. She moved the pillows and spied a worn copy of her book under Rose's pillow. Heart soaring, she quickly grabbed Bella and scurried into the bathroom to join the blonde, depesrate to quell the ache between her legs.

Alice gave her a sleepy smile as she rolled onto her back. Bella sucked in a sharp breath, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing the two of you naked. I must be the luckiest woman on earth," she said, trailing patterns across Alice's bare stomach. It felt nice after a long day, and the explosive ending.

"Rosie helped me unwind, and then I helped  _her_ ," Alice whispered as she looked at the sleeping blonde beside her. She reached her hand up and gently moved the hair away from her face. Rose wore a serene expression, her lips parted slightly. "I like watching her sleep," Alice confessed, "She looks so peaceful."

"She does," Bella agreed with a smile in her voice, "You, however..."

Alice turned her head in confusion as Bella trailed off. It was only when Bella gently traced her fingers over the black-eye Alice had sustained that the smaller woman understood what she meant.

"Don't worry, this was unfortunately my own doing."

"Trip?"

"In spectacular fashion. Right off the treadmill."

"Did Emmett see?"

Alice's brother, Emmett, was her usual gym partner. They took the time to talk about their days, and just have general sibling teasing time as they ran through their circuit. Thankfully Emmett had already retired to the change room when Alice had been blessed with two left feet and gone down like a stack of bricks.

"Well, I guess it could've been worse then," Bella teased.

Alice let out a quiet chuckle before a rather large yawn. Bella gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, before carefully doing the same to Rosalie.

"I need to shower and eat, then I'll join you. Get some sleep, little dove."

Alice drifted in and out of sleep for the next thirty minutes as she waited for Bella to come back and slide in next to her. She all but moaned her relief when she felt a gentle kiss on her shoulder, firm arms circling her waist. Alice tightened her grip on Rose as Bella let one hand rest on Alice's breast, the action familiar and soothing. She began to dream once more in the arms of her girls.

* * *

Rosalie's eyes opened slowly to a ray of sunlight warming her face. Behind her she felt Alice stir briefly. The smaller woman had always been a very light sleeper. Turning over, she gazed at a beautiful sight. Bella had drawn Alice deep into her arms, practically laying over her like a blanket. One of her arms supported Alice's head, her hand stretching out to Rosalie. Her hand had obviously been tangled in the blondes hair for most of the night, as there were a few strands of yellow hair laid along deep impressions on her hand. She snuggled closer to the pair before quickly checking her watch: seven o'clock in the morning. Saturday. She had to be up in two hours.

Today was the grand opening of the new wing at the state museum. It would house a different assortment of Ancient Egyptian artefacts for the next three months, before the History of Cinema exhibit began. Rosalie was the guest of honour tonight; she was lead architect on the project. She had poured every ounce of innovation she could muster into the new building. If she exceeded expectations, her design firm could become as busy as she's always dreamed.

Bella and Alice were her dates for the evening. They had purposefully kept their outfits for tonight a secret from the blonde, wanting to surprise her in every way possible. "This is your night, sweetness," Alice had said cryptically, a cheeky smile on her face. But now, as Rose looked at their naked and slumbering forms, melding together perfectly, breathing in sync... Maybe she didn't want them to wear anything at all.

Lifting a hand to Alice's cheek, she stroked her thumb over the soft skin slowly. Rose knew it would wake Alice up, and she would need help to pull Bella from sleep. The raven haired girl stirred, grey eyes opening to meet blue. Rose smiled sweetly, but it had a dangerous edge. Alice yawned and caught Rose's hand, bringing her fingers to her lips, kissing each one in turn. When she reached Rose's index finger, Alice licked the tip before sucking it slowly into her mouth. Rose met the bold move with a playful groan, and she felt heat pool at the apex of her thighs.

Alice looked behind her at Bella, who hadn't moved an inch, and said "Give me five, and I'll help you with this beautiful girl."

Rose rolled on her back as Alice crawled over to get off the bed. Just as she straddled her waist however, Rose caught Alice by her ribs and went in for a hungry kiss. Alice returned it with equal fervour, her hands tangling in Rose's hair.

"Baby, keep this up and I'll never move,"

Rose grinned, "Good."

Alice bit down hard on her bottom lip, before halting Rose's assault with a hand on the nape of her neck, fisting the hair she found there. "Don't move. I'll be back soon," Alice promised, her voice coarse.

Rose laid in bed, as unmoving as possible. She only turned her head to catch sight of Bella once more, greedily she stared at Bella's breasts, watching as they moved with her breathing. Her piercings glinted in the sunlight streaming through the window, and a fresh tattoo lay sore against her ribs. She had just gotten it a few days ago; the lines were still raised, the wound healing over slowly. It was roughly the size of a ten dollar bill, an elegant script inked into her skin forever. It simply said 'them'.

The night Bella had come home with it had been quiet and heavy and hot, an atmosphere so dense that it could only house the three of them. Bella, whom was the usual commander in bed had been wedged between her two girls, an assault of tongues and fingers finding purchase on every inch of her skin. She had no words for them that night, just letting the women do with her as they pleased. Upon the tattoo reveal Rose had been rooted to her place, eyes piercing as she zeroed in on the writing, a growing lump forming in her throat. Alice had shed a few happy tears before reverently dropping to her knees and placing a very soft kiss against Bella's flesh.

Turns out Alice was on the right track, because suddenly Bella had a new kink; something to add to her dirty talk and piercings. Whenever her tattoo was kissed, she all about lost it, grasping hair and hands and whatever limb she could reach at the time. Seeing her lose control had been particularly special for the three of them, finally seeing part of Bella that no one had even knew existed. Bella was shocked as she kept her words to herself, only murmuring soft curses and declarations of love. She confessed afterwards that she had forgotten just how good it was to be the one that was getting incredibly fucked. Bella loved a good orgasm as much as the next woman, but she loved to be the giver.

It was a moment Rose would never allow herself to forget.

Rose was pulled from thought when she felt the bed dip behind her. Alice had returned and was slowly making her way across the mattress. She gave Rosalie a playful smirk as she sidled up next to Bella, slowly and ever so gently tracing the tattoo exposed on her ribs. Rose followed suit, running her hands through Bella's brown tresses and down her throat, carefully following the pattern of veins she could see through pale skin.

Alice began to place wet, open mouthed kisses along the column of Bella's throat. Rose moved her hand into Alice's hair and lifted her lips for a taste of them both. Alice moaned, Rose gushed, and Bella finally stirred.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"That depends," Alice answered, "Is it working?"

"Fuck yes it's working. My heart is about to jump out of my chest. Kiss each other again."

Rose's lips met Alice's once more, slower and more open this time. They dipped their tongues into each other's mouths luxuriously, elevated by the groans that could be heard from Bella.

"Holy shit, what a way to wake up," Bella breathed, "I'm so spoiled... Then again," Bella trailed off mischievously. Rose knew that tone of voice. Rose  _loved_ that tone of voice. Before she could speculate as to what exactly Bella was planning, the brunette was moving, sitting up quickly before placing a hand around both Rose and Alice's necks respectively.

"You girls had each other yesterday, and didn't save anything for me. So maybe its' the two of  _you_  who are spoiled... Getting to enjoy each other at will, giving greedily to each other," Bella's voice dropped to a whisper, "You know better than to not save anything for me, don't you Rosie?"

"Yes," Rose moaned.

"And what about you, little dove?" Bella questioned Alice in a low voice. The two women were on their backs now, gazing adoringly up at the woman that had brought them together. Bella's hand was trailing aimlessly along Alice's inner thighs, teasing her. She held Alice's eye as she slowly leant down and took Rose's stiff nipple into her mouth. Alice and Rose moaned in unison, provoking a sly smile from Bella.

Rose kept an ear out for Alice's response. She wanted things to kick up a notch, and no doubt the small woman would edge Bella closer to the dirty mouth that made them gush. Bella hummed and took Rosalie's nipple between her teeth, biting roughly. Rose let a small squeal loose from her throat. Bella was quick to remove her teeth and reapply her tongue, soothing the sharp ache she had caused.

Rose turned to look at Alice, eyes hooded and yesterdays lipstick stained on her lips and partway across her cheek. They locked eyes, and she could see Alice formulating a response. A quiet moment passed between the two, and Alice smiled before saying, "You kept us waiting. We needed to cum but you weren't here."

And there it was, one of the reasons Alice fit so well with Rose and Bella. She could take everything they gave her, and fling it back at them ten-fold. She was vibrant and affectionate and oh so clever. She was riddled with anxiety, but a will to keep moving forward. She so desperately wanted love, and they were the ones to give it to her. Always. On a particularly passion filled night they had laid in bed pouring their hearts out, each wanting to give the other pieces of themselves. They had known Alice for about three months at that point, and both Rose and Bella wanted her forever.

And so the petite woman spilled her secrets to them — how she had come out to her parents, how Emmett was the only person she trusted to know the depth of her anxiety, Tanya, her heartbreak, her first time, her last time. All of it was there for them to see. Alice had slipped perfectly into their life, and Rose knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that none of them were going anywhere.

She felt Bella smile around her nipple, and watched as her hand quickly slid up Alice's thigh and straight to the leaking mess between her legs. Alice mewled softly, shifting her hips in pleasure.

"You wanted me, huh? You wanted my fingers and tongue?" Bella buried her face in Rosalie's hair as she asked, her nipple piercings grazing dangerous close to Rosalie's mouth. She wanted to lick them, take them between her lips and make Bella cum. Bella retreated before Rose could give into her fantasy, her left hand trailing over her breasts and down to her dripping pussy. She swiftly inserted three fingers into Rosalie, quickly setting a frantic pace.

"Do either of you know what it was like to come home to the two of you last night? Naked and tangled in sheets... I could practically smell sex when I got home. God, I just wanted to wake you both up with my tongue. I bet you'd have loved that, right Rosie?"

"Yes," she replied obediently.

Bella pushed her fingers inside with more vigour, hitting a spot deep inside Rose that shot heat up from her toes to her scalp.

"You can do better than that, baby," Bella chastised.

Rose groaned and shifted her hips, desperate for some friction.

"Oh god, that was all the answer I needed. You're so hot baby, do you want more? Silly question, of course you do. You're so greedy, Rose, having Alice and I here at your beck and call. I could stay buried in this pussy all day. Would you like that?"

Rose's breath was coming in short pants, her hips undulating under Bella's touch, "Please, oh god please," she begged, turning her head to gaze at Alice once more. She was in a similar situation, her body hotwired to Bella's fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy. Rose frantically reached her hand out, tangling her fingers with Alice's, trying to get closer to the smaller woman. Bella allowed them to move somewhat closer together before she spoke again.

"You're both so fucking wet. Have you been craving this for a while, beautiful girls? I want to take everything from you today. I want my fingers drenched in cum, and then I want you to taste. You'd like it, no doubt, having my fingers shoved in your mouths, tasting exactly what I do to you."

"Fuck, oh god, Bella," Rose groaned with fervour. Alice said nothing, but desperately pulled Rose as close she could, biting into the blonde's shoulder. Rose's legs began to shake as Bella looked on with an impish grin. Bella shifted her weight, leaning over the blonde predatorily, lips hot against Rose's ear.

"You're practically leaking, you little slut," she whispered with a hot breath. The noise Rose made could only be described as guttural as Bella took her earlobe between her teeth. Suddenly there was an intrusion at her mouth. Bella had removed her fingers from Alice's aching cunt and brought them to Rose's lips, tracing each in turn with long, calloused fingers. She sucked the digits with greed, savouring Alice's taste. The fingers in her pussy pushed deeper and harder, causing her entire frame to rock back and forth. Her tits moved up and down rapidly with her breath, and the cold air caused her nipples to ache. Rose felt desperate, she so badly needed something  _more,_  but couldn't calm her mind long enough to pinpoint what exactly it was.

Relief came in the form of Alice's mouth. The smaller woman straddling the blonde's waist and latching onto her tits like she'd been starved. She pampered the pert tips of Rose's breasts with quick, wet kisses, moaning as she rocked her lower body against the blonde, desperate for friction.

The fingers inside her stopped moving, and Rose felt on edge. She raised her head and took in Bella's expression curiously. Once the brunette began it was hard to stop her in her tracks; Alice had done just that though. Bella's eyes stared unwavering at Alice and Rose, their dripping cunts hovering one above the other. She looked like a woman reborn, and swallowed a hard lump in her throat. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet Rose's gaze; her brown eyes were burning dangerously, brow pulled over a fierce expression.

"I love you. I love you both so much," She murmured. It was very out of character for her, considering her usual manner in bed. Rose held her eyes steadfast as Bella placed a hand on Alice's back, travelling the expanse of her soft, freckled skin, "No one has ever made me feel the way I feel around you two. God,  _fuck,_  I love you." She punctuated her declaration with a hard smack to Alice's ass, and Rose knew that even though this was a sweet moment for them all, Bella would hardly be restraining her mouth from here on in.

"I want you both forever. Ready and dripping for me whenever I walk through the door. You're mine, you know? Both of you," She said with a hard voice, her fingers moving back inside Rosalie slowly. Rose felt Alice groan against her chest and watched the petite girl push her hips backwards.

"These are mine. These cunts were made for me, do you understand?" Bella's wicked words had a tone of desperation to them. Rose pushed her head further into her pillow as Bella caught her gaze. She spied the glassy look in the brunettes eyes, and knew this was a moment that went deeper than the heated fuck she had expected this morning.

"Say you're mine. Both of you...  _fuck_ , say you're mine," she begged.

Bella's fingers were pistonning in and out of Rose and Alice like an unstoppable force. Alice dropped her head into the crook of Rosalie's neck, her breath fanning raggedly over her sweat covered skin.

"We're yours...  _ungh..._  We belong to you."

Hearing the word 'belong' caused a loud moan to rip from Rose, and she forced Alice's lips to meet her own.

"Say it again," Bella commanded.

This time it was Rose that answered, "We belong to you, baby. We're your girls," Rose was clutching Alice to her desperately and they both rocked back and forth on Bella's fingers, fiercely trying to cross the line they were teetering on the edge of, "Harder, please.  _Fuck me harder,"_

Both Alice and Rose swore when they felt Bella's ministrations become more forceful, their sweat covered bodies pushing back into her deft hands. Rosalie felt pleasure coiling in her stomach, her desperate need for release becoming certain in the next few moments. She was walking the line and needed just one push to plunge into pleasure. Alice was a quivering mess on top of her, and she could see her glassy eyes begging for release. Rose brought a hand to the nape of her neck, and forced Alice to gaze at her. With slow and deliberate movements, Rose brought her hand down onto Alice's firm ass in a swift smack, leaving her palm red and tingling.

Bella released a shaky breath at the action, "Oh little dove, how I love what you can take," Bella leant forward and placed a hot kiss on Alice's spine, her eyes on Rosalie, "Don't stop until her ass is red," the brunette instructed in a heated whisper. Rose felt the coil in her stomach grow even hotter, the command satisfying a deep fantasy in her mind. Repeatedly she brought her hand down onto Alice's round ass, rejoicing with each moan she was rewarded with. Alice, meanwhile, was sucking hard on Rose's neck, no doubt leaving a bruise she'd have to cover up before the gala tonight.

Rose could feel that Alice was close to cumming, it was in the way she swiveled her hips to try and take Bella deeper, the way she sucked on Rosalie's flesh with trembling lips; she was close. Rose wanted to cum with her, to share the pleasure, but the tight coil was proving difficult to sate. She began to push her hips onto Bella's dexterous digits harder, curse after curse slipping from her red stained lips.

Alice moved her head away from Rose's neck and settled her lips against the blonde's ear as her fingers pulled and twisted her nipples. Rose moaned louder as Alice began to whisper, "Cum with me, Rosie. I need you to... I want to feel you fall apart underneath me."

As Alice licked a trail of sweat from Rose's ear to the base of her throat, the coil dropped from Rosalie's stomach to her pelvis, and rapidly unwound. She slammed her eyes shut and yelled a desperate 'fuck' into the warm room. Above her Alice released a moan that was borderline painful; Rose noticed how relieved she looked, and gathered that Alice had been staving off her orgasm for a while so she and Rose could cum together.

Tears pricked against Rosalie's eyes; messy and grateful. The things her girls would do so she could feel good continuously amazed her. A warm feeling wrapped around her chest like a familiar blanket, and she allowed one tear to fall down her cheek. Alice's head was planted firmly in the pillow next to her, ragged breaths shaking her form. Rose moved a hand up to gently caress the back of her head, trying her best to soothe the raven haired beauty.

She heard a sucking noise from the foot of the bed, and watched Bella lap at the juices on her fingers. As she cleaned her last digit, she shifted her eyes to Rose, winking with a smile, "You taste warm."

"Warm?" The blonde questioned. She had been described as sweet before, but this particular descriptor left her confused.

"Yeah, warm. Familiar. It's like..." Bella trailed off, trying to find the words. Usually she would have them in an instant, but she was just as exhausted as Rosalie and Alice.

"You taste like home," Alice said in a soft, lilting tone.

Another tear rolled down her cheek, catching at the side of her mouth.

Bella joined the pair, wrapping sheets around their small ensemble. She kissed the tear trail on Rose's cheek, and leaned over to do the same to Alice. After which she manoveured Rosalie so that her back was pressed firmly against Bella's chest, an act they were both familiar with. Alice peeked up at them with one eye, the rest of her face still planted firmly in the pillow.

Rose looked at the bruise around her eye, nettled from the events of the morning. It looked sore, and painful. She traced a finger around the purple mark, being ever cautious to not accidentally press too hard, "How're you feeling this morning?"

"Practically  _orgasmic,_ " Alice joked, bringing a smile to Rose. She checked her watch again. She had to be up in just an hour. Enough time for one last rest. She drew Alice into her arms as six legs tangled together, the three women falling into a deep, satisfied sleep.

* * *

Rose arrived at the Gala an hour early as requested. She and her team had to participate in a small rehearsal where they would stand on a stage for twenty minutes and listen to the Curator and Mayor each give a speech on the importance of the new wing. She hated listening to them, all sweeping hands and alligator smiles. Their acknowledgements went to the Museum of Natural History for loaning them the artefacts for the exhibit, to their Governor, and at one point even to their personal families. But not to Rose. These types of events always thanked The Hale Design Firm, never Rosalie Hale. Perhaps the men thanking her firm didn't believe her to be as capable as she is, or just had trouble fitting their mouths around the name of the woman that had turned them down five minutes earlier. It was their lack of faith in her capabilities that led her to be bolder than ever, introducing herself with the strongest handshake she could manage; wearing expensive dresses that accentuated every curve of her body. Her general demeanour was quiet, but a fierce aura shot from her.

It said you  _will_ see me, and you will  _fear_ me.

Rose wore soft smiles as introduction after introduction was made, paying attention to everything she could. Tonight was an excellent opportunity to network, and she wanted every chance she could possible get. As the event came into full swing however, her eyes began to roam further about the room, scanning over heads to try and find Bella and Alice.

"Hey Rose!" Came a booming voice from behind her. She turned to find none other than Emmett.

"Emmett!" She said happily, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm Jasper's plus one," He sniggered.

Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother, had met Emmett when Alice brought him along to a Hale family function. The two men had hit it off in spectacular fashion. Jasper was even considering asking Emmett to be one of his groomsmen. Rose didn't particularly care for Jaspers fiancée, Maria, but her brother was happy and content, and that's all she needed. Rose smiled back at his hulking form, "Ah, you're on a date, then?"

"A date?! I hope not. Jasper and I are passed that. I'm simply waiting for him to propose," Emmet sniffed.

"Keep dreaming, big guy," Jasper laughed, joining the pair, "Mom and Dad are around here somewhere, they got caught up speaking to someone."

"Jeez Rose, how did you manage to get six plus one's?"

She didn't have six, only two. The rest of her family had been invited as well, her parents philanthropy guaranteeing the Hale's a table at any event they ever wanted to attend. Rose remembered how anxious Alice felt when she learned of Rose's family status. She was nervous and insecure and confused. She had confided that she didn't feel good enough for Rose and Bella, and the local fame added to it. It was a feeling that didn't quite go away for the small woman until Rosalie's mother, Esme, had confessed to Alice how big a fan of her books she was.

"An author! That's incredible. Your books are fantastic, dear," The caramel haired woman had declared. It didn't take long for the Hale parents to adore Alice as much as they did Bella. Esme took her under her wing in the kitchen, and was quick to pull out Rose's baby photos whenever possible. Carlisle asked after her family quite often, eagerly trying to learn about her genealogy.

"Grey eyes! Amazing!" He would exclaim in a professional tone.

Neither Jasper nor Rose answered Emmett, the blonde's reaching out in sync to grab a champagne flute from a passing waiter. Emmett stood a head taller than Jasper, and helped Rose search for Alice and Bella when she asked. At one point he even stretched onto his toes, eyes zeroing in on something. He stared for a moment too long, and lowered himself to his natural height. He brought a hand up to run through his dark locks, his hair the same shade as Alice, before grabbing two bottles of beer from another waiter. His mood had changed, and both Jasper and Rose noticed.

"What's up Em? See an ex of yours?" Jasper joked.

Emmett gave a half smile, "Hey, there's something I need to do real quick like. I'll catch up with you later Jazz!"

And then he was gone, slipping through the dense throng of people with more grace than Rose thought possible. Emmett was a big guy, but he certainly didn't move like one. Rosalie was confused, but let it go as she saw her parents approaching.

"Hello dear, this is so wonderful!" Esme admired, "This is some of your best work."

"We're very proud of you, Rose." Carlisle added.

A satisfied smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She knew her superiors might never thank or acknowledge her, but hearing it from her parents might just be enough. She hugged them both before the four Hale's delved into a short catch-up. Esme and Carlisle had run into a few close friends, a couple that always left a trail of gossip in their wake. The Hale parents weren't much for chatter themselves, but would try to gather as much as they could to pass along to their children. Rose and Jasper shared a love of two things: reality tv, and rich people gossip. The best part was the two usually came hand-in-hand.

Their conversation was cut short when Carlisle and Esme were pulled into a discussion with the museum curator, a man Rose had met several times and severely disliked. She extricated herself quickly and made her way over to a quiet corner of the large exhibit hall. It was dark there, the alcohol having been depleted quickly from the buffet tables, effectively scattering the attendees to other parts of the hall. Apparently no one needed to be anywhere that free champagne wasn't. And there, propped against a recently emptied table, she found Bella and Alice.

Rose felt her heart almost stop as she looked at her lovers stand close together.

Bella was wearing a deep navy suit with a white shirt; the top buttons were undone, and she had obviously forgone the tie in place of a necklace that hung in the hollow of her throat. The suit was suede, the cuffs on the pants stopped just above her ankles. She sported tall, black heels on her feet. Her brunette hair tousled and hanging in loose curls around her face.

Alice's hair was slicked back with mousse and wore light makeup. Her black eye was still visible, but didn't look anywhere near as angry. Her lips were painted a soft pink, and Rose couldn't help but notice it matched the colour of her pert nipples. An elegant strapless dress hung from her chest in a sweetheart neckline, pastel pink and bunching at the waist. From there it fell down in a waterfall of tulle. It had what looked like diamonds sewn to the hem of the dress, under which Rose noticed her vibrant pink heels, a delicate offset to the rest of her soft colouring.

Rose said nothing, merely staring at her lovers. She felt a familiar heat pool in her pelvis, standing unmoving as Bella and Alice approached, taking her hands in each of their own.

"Sorry we didn't find you sooner," Alice said quietly, "there's a lot of people here... I became a little overwhelmed..." She trailed off. Rose tugged on the hand that Alice held, bringing her closer. She kissed her forehead gently, and rubbed her thumb over the back of Alice's hand. She heard a noise of contentment come from the small woman and smiled as their eyes met.

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you,"

"If it becomes too much or if we get separated, let's meet back here, okay?" Bella suggested. Alice nodded and received a kiss on the forehead from the brunette. Rose stepped back a moment to look at the girls once more, swallowing a dangerous lump in her throat.

"Beautiful." She said in a murmur. Alice and Bella smiled, turning and posing in different ways. Bella with a hand in her hair, and Alice looking back over her shoulder at the blonde. Rose laughed happily — the night could finally begin, now that her guests of honour had arrived. Rose glanced at her watch, the ceremony would beginning in five minutes. She didn't have long before she'd have to be whisked away. She leant forward to brush her lips across Alice's when she was interrupted by Emmett.

"Alice! I've been looking everywhere for you, look, you should know—,"

"Alice?" An unfamiliar voice broke in. Rose turned to look at the woman behind her; blonde hair, blue eyes, a silver dress hanging from her shoulders. She didn't recognise this person, but from the electricity that suddenly clawed the air, she could only assume she wasn't welcome. She turned back to Emmett, his usual cheer replaced with a look of vitriol. He looked to Alice, eyes questioning, their gaze met momentarily before he gave a small nod and turned to leave, not quite keeping the sour look off his face as he passed the blonde stranger.

"Tanya... I didn't know you'd be here."

Rose felt fire claw up her throat upon hearing the name. Her hand squeezed Alice tighter, and she felt Bella move to stand at her other side. A united front, she and Bella on either side of their girl, ready to pounce if need be. Rose remembered Alice mentioning that her ex girlfriend had fallen pregnant and moved away with the man she had cheated on Alice with. If she had known the vile woman would be in attendance tonight, she'd have taken measures to make the night as easy for Alice as possible.

"I moved back a month ago for work... What are  _you_ doing here?" Came a confused reply.

"I was invited."

"Oh," Tanya murmured, noticing Alice's hands tangled with Rosalie's, "you're... here... with someone?"

"Yes, she is." Bella ground out, her expression venomous.

Tanya looked at her briefly before her eyes settled once more on Alice, slowly trailing the length of her body. Tanya's eyes acknowledged the bruise around her eye briefly, but didn't ask anything of it. Rose squeezed Alice's fingers harder to not only reassure her lover, but to expell some anger from her rigid shoulders. Didn't this woman have a child now? And even perhaps a husband? Rose bit the inside of her cheek sharply.

"Don't look at her," Bella ordered, her tone filled with warning. She stepped partly in front of Alice, closer to Tanya. Rose saw the rigid set of Bella's shoulders, and knew the brunette wanted to unleash a torrent of curse words at the intruder. The opposing blonde showed a cool face, not acknowledging Bella at all.

"You look nice, Alice. How've you been?"

Alice didn't answer, she just pulled Bella back to her side.

"How's the book thing going?"

Rose raised her brow in anger. 'Book thing'? Alice's life and passion simply boiled down to 'book thing'. She felt an angry shadow begin to loom over her shoulder, a metallic taste entering her mouth as she saw red. She moved towards Tanya with slow steps, her posture taller than it had ever been. Her heels clicked against the floor with purpose, and she got as close to Tanya as she dared. Their eyes locked, and Rosalie had the pleasure of watching some colour drain from Tanya's face. They had the same hair, same eyes, and skin, but Rose was  _more_. She had fire in her veins that burned and commanded her. She wouldn't be backing down from a woman stupid enough to not see Alice for all she was worth.

"Leave," was all Rose said, her voice low and promising.

Tanya broke their eye contact momentarily, looking around the exhibit hall for an escape. She began to turn and leave, but not before casting one last glance back at Alice. Rose heard Bella huff in annoyance.

"Ugh! What an ass!" Bella exclaimed as Tanya scurried away.

Rose nodded her head in agreement before addressing Alice, "You okay, sweetness?"

Alice nodded her head, but she and Bella could tell there was something swimming through her mind. They waited patiently for her to continue as people began to crowd towards the small stage at the other end of the room. Alice noticed and squeezed Rosalie's hand, "You have to go, Rosie."

"They can wait," Rose said firmly, running the pad of her thumb over Alice's knuckles. The smaller woman smiled softly and took in a large breath, her eyes closing momentarily.

"Tanya always exacerbated my insecurities and anxiety... She... She never truly cared about me. I know that, and I don't care about her anymore, please don't think I do," she beseeched them, "but... seeing her here. I wasn't expecting it. I was taken by surprise and... I'm just having some trouble finding my footing."

Rose and Bella glanced at each other before circling their arms around Alice. Rose kept her arms firm as she placed kisses on the top of Alice's head, and Bella moved her lips to her ear.

"We're here, little dove. Take your time," Rose heard the brunette murmur, and Alice released a heaving breath. Bella looked over her shoulder, then addressed Rosalie, "Go have your moment, Rosie. I've got our girl. We'll be here."

Rose nodded and kissed both of them in turn, she had just turned to leave when Alice's small fingers closed around her arm.

"I'm sorry Rose," she began, panicked, "this was supposed to be you night and I've just—,"

Rose interrupted her with a firm hand on Alice's chin, lifting the smaller woman's face and meeting her gaze. When she spoke, it was with a devouring heat, "You are my highest priority, Alice."

Alice's eyes turned glassy, and she glanced at Rose's lips for a moment before Rose continued, "I love you. I'll be back," and she swept away quickly, knowing if she stayed a moment longer she'd forgo the ceremony altogether, passing up on rich and willing clients. The problem was, she didn't care. Her mind was planted firmly in the hearts of the two women in the unlit corner of the hall, and she prayed the speeches would be cut short.

Rose made it on stage with but a second to spare, as the Mayor began his speech in earnest, the alcohol he had plied himself with helping to slur his words just a little. Rose was all smiles as the lights descended on her and her team; she caught the eyes of her parents and Jasper, the Hale family wearing large grins. Her parents because they were proud, and Jasper because he knew how much Rose hated this type of thing. She even caught sight of Emmett, who met her smile with a thumbs-up, she returned the gesture and saw his smile become wider still. Her eyes moved away from the crowd then, and she strained to see her girls in the very back corner of the room. Rosalie waited for her eyes to adjust to the light on the stage before she met brown eyes and had to restrain a gasp in her throat, instead fisting her hands tightly behind her back as she held Bella's gaze. Rose let her eyes adjust to their forms and swallowed the thick heat in her throat.

Bella had her mouth against Alice's ear, and her lips were moving in a way Rose had seen many times. Alice had her back against Bella's front, her hands clutching at the arm Bella had slung across her waist for support. Bella's other hand couldn't be seen, but judging from the movement of her arm and the bunching of Alice's dress, the brunette had her fingers deep inside Alice's pussy. Bella's eyes were unwavering as they held Rose in place. It wasn't unusual for Bella to want to live dangerously and have sex in public, though it has never been quite as public as this. And as exposed as the pair was, nothing felt as intimate as Rose catching Alice's gaze and watching as Bella forced her to the edge.

This was undoubtedly due to the incident that had occurred five minutes earlier. Alice sometimes had trouble pulling herself out of anxiety attacks, and it was in those moments she'd ask Bella and Rose to remind her how they felt about her. She needed the physical comfort in order to achieve the mental comfort. Rose couldn't be sure if Alice asked this time, or if Bella had simply slipped her fingers inside the smaller woman casually to remind her of what she said this morning. They're her girls, no one else's.

Rose had noticed the warning steps Bella had taken in front of Alice earlier, her need to protect shining through brightly. Bella had electricity rolling off her in waves when Tanya gazed at Alice with want in her eyes. The brunette was known to have a small possessive streak in her, and it made itself most apparent whenever someone had their eyes close to Rose and Alice. It was those days they found her words the most dirty, and her minstrations at their most forceful.

Perhaps that was the cause of the frantic fuck taking place in the back corner of the hall now, it seemed like something the two women desperately needed. Alice to be reminded she was loved, and Bella to hold tightly to the woman in her arms. Rosalie slid her eyes back to Bella and noticed a sinful smirk on her lips, her words still working Alice over until she could reach her climax. Rose felt the heat between her legs, and desperately wanted to exit the stage and join her girls. The sight was too much though, watching Alice and Bella enjoy each other as a crowd of a hundred people stood just yards away.

Rose watched them with her utmost attention, noticing the way Alice threw her head onto Bella's shoulder; the quickening of Bella's arm; the way Alice swivelled her hips. Rose imagined the words Bella was whispering, and crossed her legs as subtly as she could manage. However when she saw Bella leer at her she thought perhaps she hadn't be as subtle as she'd hoped. Rosalie tried to calm the beat of her heart, and prayed the ceremony would be over soon. Her fingers began to twitch, and she ran through different fantasties in her mind. She made a fist as she tried to fight the pace of her thoughts. Her fingers were tingling, and she ached to bury them deep in Alice's pussy. She wanted to be there with Bella, taking their girl, reminding her what they all knew for certain: she was loved. She wanted to show her, to thrust inside her wet cavern as Bella speared into her ass. The ache between her legs grew more uncomfortable.

Rosalie was all smiles as the ceremony concluded and the music began playing again. She was handing out business cards to everyone that asked, and began directing prospective clients to her personal assistant. She didn't need to make appointments, she didn't need to know any more names. She was through with this bullshit gala where her work was appreciated but she herself was not. She wanted to be in the arms of those who truly saw her.

She just needed her girls.

* * *

Bella watched Rose move quickly towards the stage as the ceremony began, the Mayor portraying himself as a simple man that couldn't hold his liquor. Her eyes were hunting the room, scouring for the woman that dared go near Alice. She wanted to zero in on her and give her all that was on her mind. Bella was anger personified as she thought of Tanya, the stupid woman that purposefully flared Alice's mental health, and then had enough confidence to approach her tonight.

_I'll fucking end her._

Bella wanted to quake the room with her anger, she wanted to level a city just to expel some of the hatred she felt. She wanted to manifest it through a hard punch to Tanya's face, she wanted to destroy the woman that toyed with Alice for as long as she did.

When Alice first entered their lives, Rose and Bella hadn't quite understood just how deep her anxiety could run. Alice told them that it wasn't something that would ever leave her, but it  _was_ something she was finding easier to overcome with each passing day. She had bared her soul to them, and Bella wanted to swaddle it in the softest cloth and tuck it into the circle of her arms. She so badly wanted to help Alice whenever she could; wanted to assuage any doubt that would come into her mind.

Bella knew mental health wasn't something that could be 'fixed', but it was something that, with the right tools and exercises, could become easier to live with. She and Rose watched Alice come leaps and bounds in the last two years, and if, on an off day for Alice, Bella had to sleep with her to help quell the shadows of her mind... Then, fuck, she could live with that.

Bella glanced to her right at Alice, the smaller woman was looking at Rose's retreating form, before her eyes darted quickly to the stage, back to Rose, up to the ceiling, to Rose's family, down to her feet, back to the stage, again to Rose... Bella grew worried — she knew that expression on Alice's face, she could identify the doubt swimming through her eyes, grey and glassy and thinking fast. Bella placed an arm around Alice's waist, her lips going to her ear quickly.

"Don't you dare, Alice. Don't doubt us, you hear me? We love you. We love you so much, sweet girl," Bella pleaded in earnest. Alice shuddered against her front and Bella placed a hot kiss beneath her ear, "You're enough, Alice. You're more than enough. We want you forever."

Her words rang loud and true, the declaration not uncommon between the three of them, but no less important just because it had been said before. Bella would say it a million times more if it meant Alice would shiver against her as she was just now. She continued her assault on Alice's neck and slowly moved them further into the dark corner of the hall, their eyes landing on Rosalie as she took to the stage.

"She deserves so much more than this," Alice murmured as she gazed around at the architectual marvel Rose had created. Bella hummed against Alice's throat in agreement. They both wanted Rose's name to ring around this hall, everyone bestowing praise and business to their girl. Bella saw into the double meaning of the statement though, reading it clearly. Alice thinks Rose deserves more than  _her_. Bella dragged her mouth back to Alice's ear as she brought her other hand to palm her ass through pink tulle.

Alice released a sharp breath, her hand grasping Bella's arm tighter. The small woman stood a little straighter, and parted her legs ever so slightly, just enough for Bella to notice.

"Rose wants her business to succeed, yes, but she wants you so much more than that, little dove," Bella murmured, considering Alice's words, "I'll tell you that as many times you need to hear it. We aren't letting you go."

She heard Alice sniffle once her declaration was over, and Bella kissed her temple sweetly as she trailed her hand down Alice's dress, gabbing a handful and snaking her hand underneath the material. Bella's fingers played with the edge of Alice's underwear as she spoke, "Do you hear me, Alice? I meant what I said this morning. You're ours."

The statement provoked Alice to release a quiet  _'oh'_  to the room, but it wasn't enough for Bella. She pushed Alice's increasingly wet underwear to the side and danced two of her fingers up and down Alice's drenched slit, "C'mon baby, you said it this morning, and I won't give you what you want until you say it again."

Bella was teasing, but her words held an undercurrent of truth. She'd ask Alice to say the words until they came naturally, until the raven haired girl was able to pull herself out of a spiral with nothing but the thought of them.

"I'm yours," she moaned, trying her best to be quiet. Her words coaxed a smile from Bella.

"And?"

"Rose's."

Bella growled low in her throat as she moved her fingers up to Alice's stiff clit, circling it gently. There was nothing more she wanted to do then bend Alice over a table, flip up her dress and savagely feast on the nectar between her legs. But here, in this dark corner they claimed as their own, she realised she wanted Alice to cum on her fingers in the same room as Tanya, to help them both know she was  _their_  Alice. The fear of getting caught merely fueled the fire building in Bella's chest, and she abruptly moved her hand from Alice's clit to thrust two long fingers into her sweet cunt.

Alice didn't make a sound, but dug her fingers sharply into Bella's arm, her knees buckling at the sudden intrusion. Her pussy gripped Bella's fingers like a vice, pulsating around her digits. The brunette kept her lips on Alice's ear, exhaling a hot little moan as she felt Alice push against her fingers. Bella's eyes opened, landing on the stage, waiting for Rosalie to find them.

"You're so fucking wet baby, can you imagine what people would think if they saw this?" Bella asked the writhing girl impaled on her fingers, "god,  _fuck_ , how hard do you want it, you dirty girl?"

"How hard can you go?" Alice asked cheekily. Bella groaned playfully and bit the side of her neck before tightening her arm around Alice's waist and curling her fingers inside her hot cunt. Alice was probably drawing blood out of Bella's arm at this point, and the sting was sharp enough for Bella remember that she couldn't exactly shove Alice against a wall right now. Instead she looked to the stage again, desperate to grab a moment of sanity.

Rosalie met her gaze, the easy smile she wore slipping off her face, eyes hardening. Bella watched her fists clench, and continued thrusting in and out of Alice as hard as she dared, "Baby, Rosie is here too."

Bella watched Rosalie's eyes shift to catch Alice's gaze, drinking her in. Rose's eyes went glassy, and Bella watched her jaw clench. Rose looked away then, her smile forced and rigid. Bella let a smirk spread on her lips, Alice's pace slowing down, but her hips moving harder. When Rosalie dragged her eyes back to the pair Bella held her gaze, daring her to look away.

"Are you gonna cum for us, Alice? Right here in this room? I bet you can't help it, you gorgeous thing; you just need to be fucked every day, is that it? Oh, if people could see you now... The famous Alice, living out fantasies dirtier than her books... Come on Alice, cum for me, my little slut,"

Bella was happy at how quickly Alice had grown accustomed to her dirty mouth. Their first night together Bella had fought to restrain herself; she wanted to be herself, but she also didn't want to scare Alice away. It was perhaps a month after that night at the club when Bella had started calling Alice names, and Alice had  _loved_  it. The dark haired girl said she was surprised Bella could get dirtier, and because it sounded too much like a dare, Bella showed her just how filthy it could get. Alice had been elated when Bella began name-calling, it's when her smiles became their most cheeky, and her moves more daring than ever.

Bella's eyes focused in on Rosalie once more as Alice threw her head back into Bella's shoulder, a low groan easing out of her mouth. Her hips began to buck, and she whispered to Bella with a hard voice, "Show me. You want me to be your girl. Show me I'm yours,"

Bella swore low under her breath before adding a third finger into Alice's aching pussy, "Is this what you want, little dove? You're so fucking greedy..." Bella's hands kept a frantic rhythm, driving into Alice as though her life depended on it. She watched Rose shift on the stage, trying to subtly cross her legs. Bella smiled at the action, even from this far away Rose was affected by them.

Bella could feel Alice's walls tightening against her; she was close. She pistoned her hand as hard as Alice could take her, before stretching her thumb and gently tracing Alice's back entrance, and that was enough. Thunderous applause erupted in front of them as Alice's legs gave out, her frame having to be supported by Bella's arm. Rose was walking off the stage and the crowd slowly dispersed, some moving closer to the sweat covered women in the back. Bella felt Alice's pussy spasm a few more times before she withdrew her fingers and moved Alice further from the crowd. She turned her back to them and dipped her fingers into her parched mouth, moaning at the taste. Alice looked on with satisfied eyes as she pulled a tissue from her purse and patted away the sweat on her forehead and neck.

Bella pulled Alice into her arms then and placed a loving kiss on the crown of her head.

"Let's find Rosie and get out of here."

* * *

Bella walked over the threshold of their home with impatient feet, towing her lovers behind her with a vigour that made the women shiver in anticipation. It wasn't until they had entered the bedroom that Alice finally released a laugh and addressed the brunette.

"As much as I want you right here right now, I desperately need a shower," she kissed them both briefly and left with promises to not take too long; something which Bella knew was a lie. Alice took perhaps the longest, most self indulgent showers known to man.

Rose began to shimmy out of her red dress, letting it pool at her feet. Bella watched her step out of the material and gazed lewdly at the blonde's long legs, her feet stil clad in satin red heels. Rose unhooked her bra, before sitting on the bed, preparing to remove her shoes.

"Wait," Bella said, hand shooting out to catch Rosalie's arm, "leave them."

Rose let a dark shadow cross her face before smirking at the brunette, her expression causing Bella's stomach to swirl. She heard the shower turn on as she continued to gaze at Rose. Something silent passed between them as the blonde inched her face closer to Bella, their noses practically touching.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled," Rose declared, "I wanted to run off that stage and pull your shirt open."

Bella matched Rosalie's smirk, "So why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to save it until now," Rose murmured, her hands coming up to the lapel of Bella's suit jacket. She slid the material off her shoulder slowly, never moving her eyes from Bella's. Then, moving so leisurely it practically set Bella's throat on fire, Rose grasped her white button down shirt and ripped it open. Buttons went flying across the room and Bella felt the cold air stir her nipples into rigid peaks. She had forgone a bra tonight, not for any reason other than she could. Rose's eyes moved down to her pierced breasts, her bottom lip snared between her teeth. Bella suddenly felt happy that undergarments always felt more like an option rather than a necessity to her.

Rose lifted her eyes back to Bella's gaze before lowering her mouth to the valley between Bella's breasts, rolling them so the brunette was on her back. Bella's stomach flipped in anticipation as Rose teased her tongue along the underside of her breasts, touching everywhere except where Bella wanted her most. Both Rose and Alice knew that Bella could cum just from nipple stimulation, which often left her an easy target during teasing moments. She wanted to groan in annoyance as Rosalie's mouth once again passed over her nipples without so much as touching them; she felt the tips of her breasts begin to ache.

On the fourth pass of Rosalie's lips Bella let out a needy whine — something she didn't do often. She looked down at Rose to find her wearing a smirk, her sapphire eyes playful. She winked at Bella once before letting her tongue roll luxuriously over her left nipple. Bella bought one of her hands up to fist in Rosalie's blonde tresses, the other clawing at the sheets she laid on.

"Fuck baby, bite me a little,"

Rose did as instructed and bit down in the soft skin in her mouth, removing her lips with a pop. She didn't lavish the skin with her tongue, and Bella thanked the stars Rose knew she enjoyed a little bit of sting. The blonde moved to her other breast and back again, repeating the movements until Bella finally forced their mouths together, "I want you inside me Rosie. I want you to fuck me like you never want to stop."

Rose moaned hotly into Bella's mouth. She quickly stood up and removed her underwear, leaving her shoes in place as Bella instructed. Bella quickly stood up and followed her lead, removing her pants which suddenly felt too hot. She too left her heels in place before grabbing Rose by the waist and backing herself towards the wall.

Bella heard Rose swallow thickly as she stared into her eyes and said, "On your knees, beautiful girl,"

The blonde smirked and leaned forward to give Bella a passionate kiss before dropping onto her knees. Bella watched in awe as the blonde moved her mouth to Bella's thigh, kissing up and down before Bella finally spread her legs, granting access to her leaking pussy. Five and a half years together, and Bella still reacted to Rose like a horny teenager, wanting her everywhere and anywhere.

Bella grabbed Rosalie by the chin before she could kiss her sex, and looked down at her blue eyes with a burn in her chest.

"Every day I find out I love you more and more," she said thickly with emotion, "You have given me the stars and a warmth that you trusted me enough to share with Alice. I am never letting you go."

Rose stared at Bella with slightly parted lips, and held eye contact as she placed a reverent kiss on Bella's hand. The blonde said nothing as she moved Bella's hand up to her hair, encouraging the brunette the pull on it as she slowly leant forward and took a greedy lick at Bella's folds.

When Bella and Rosalie had first started dating, the blonde had been confused by polygamy, and the idea of their duo becoming a trio filled her with anxiety. Bella knew Rose was one of her forever girls, and if the blonde wished it she would be the only one. Bella knew she had space in her heart for a third person; growing up with her parents, Charlie, Phil, and Renee had filled her with more love than she thought possible. It was a love she wanted to give to the right people, and a love she so desperately wanted in return.

She had found that in Rosalie, and while she had known she could love another, she never would if it meant giving her up.

Her full happiness had arrived late one day as Bella sat in her tiny apartment, improvising songs and warming up for a recording session. Her girlfriend had barged in unannounced, sitting next to Bella on her old green couch. Rosalie's eyes held something that Bella could not discern, but felt excited at founding out what it meant.

"I want to try."

It was all Rosalie had said. Four words which led them to a forever with each other and their Alice. A love between the three of them that grew with each passing day. Bella had never felt so full in her life, and she owed it all to Rosalie and Alice taking a chance. Taking a chance for her and themselves.

Bella tugged against Rosalie's hair tightly as she felt the pressure of her tongue pass over her clit in slow circles. She wanted to cry out for more, but instead pulled Rosalie's face closer to her dripping pussy, urging her on. It was move she knew Rose to love, and Bella couldn't help the moan that dripped for her lips as she saw Rosalie's hand travel between her own legs.

"Oh baby you really can't help yourself, can you? I bet you're fucking dripping for me."

Rose didn't make a noise, but pushed her tongue with more vigour around Bella's clit, before moving it down to her entrance, lapping at the juices she found there. Bella felt a shiver from her stomach down to her toes, and she pulled tighter on Rosalie's hair, "Baby, I need you to fuck me with those gorgeous fingers of yours."

Rose didn't need to be told twice, bringing her other hand up to inside Bellas legs and dancing them along Bella's wet slit, gathering juices and teasing the brunette until she finally slid two long fingers inside the girl. Bella released a breathy laugh as the ache in her pussy was somewhat relieved. She didn't have to wait long before Rosalie began moving her fingers in quick succession, knowing Bella enjoyed treatment that was somewhat rough.

Bella removed one of her hands from Rosalie's hair and brought it up to her breast, rolling her nipple and playing with the silver piercing that went through the soft flesh. Her breathing became laboured when she felt Rose begin to curl her fingers inside Bella, hitting her g-spot with a precision she's learned over the last few years.

"Fuck baby, harder,"

Bella was delighted to feel Rose begin to move her fingers with more force not only inside Bella, but inside herself also. She rocked her slender hips down onto her own hand with fervour. Bella smirked.

"Does it feel good, my love? God what I would give to have my fingers inside your sweet pussy..."

Rose let out a laboured moan that sounded too much like a cry, and moved her tongue rapidly over Bella's clit, practically begging her to cum. Bella felt a shake begin to form in her thighs, ripples of pleasure beginning to course through her veins. She began to thrust against Rosalie's face with ragged breaths, desperate to find purchase against the blondes tongue and ride the wave of her orgasm. It was when Rosalie pulled three fingers out of her own pussy and twisted Bella's nipple that the brunette was able to fall over the edge, yelling a loud, sordid ' _fuck'_ into the room.

Bella let her head rest against the wall, her legs barely holding her weight. Rosalie quickly got to her feet and gathered Bella in her arms, moving them over to the bed where they laid in a tangle of sweat covered limbs.

Bella gazed down at her breast and saw her nipple glistening with Rosalie's cum. She breathed heavy at the sight and closed her eyes to gather herself. It had been a desperate move on Rosalie's part to make the smaller woman cum, and it worked a charm. Bella couldn't begin to describe how good it felt to have Rosalie's cum covering her; and on her breast no less. She rolled onto her back with a playful smirk and locked the blonde with a hard stare.

"Come clean the mess you made,"

Rosalie's smile dropped from her face at the instruction, and she swallowed thickly before moving to lay in between Bella's spread legs. As she did, Bella made sure to wiggle against her just a little, knowing it would stir the heat inside Rosalie's pussy. The blonde moaned at the action before meeting Bella's gaze, and lowering her mouth onto her nipple as requested.

Bella felt Rose immediately suck her nipple into her mouth and rapidly flick he tongue over the sensitive peak.

"Fucking hell Rosie... Jesus  _fuck_... Do you taste good? I can't wait to have my tongue inside you later,  _ungh_..."

Rose had lifted her free hand to Bella's neglected nipple and rolled it between her fingers tips, torturing it roughly with sharp tugs and twists. Bella moaned darkly under her minstrations as her hips rose, desperate for friction. It was on the third buck of her waist that Rose pulled up and looked at the brunette, mischief in her eyes.

"Wait for just a moment, my love," She said before hurrying to their wardrobe.

"Don't keep a girl waiting," Bella called with a smile in her voice.

Bella heard Rose open a draw and fumble through it momentarily. A few moments later she heard a few clicks of a strap, and then Rosalie's sharp steps come back across the room towards her spread legs. The blonde leant over Bella quickly, bringing their hips flush together. Bella moaned and bit her bottom lip when she felt a prodding at her entrance. Rose had enlisted the help of their strap-on; a toy all three of them enjoyed.

Bella looked at Rose with a dare in her eyes, "So, are you gonna fuck me like I need, beautiful girl?"

Rose nodded her head in confirmation before taking hold of the cock and gliding it up and down Bella's folds, gathering the wetness there. Bella mewled and brought her hands up to pluck at Rosalie's nipples, "Have a look at us baby, am I glistening for you?"

Rose swallowed thickly and nodded once more before bringing her hands up to brace on either side of Bella. She waited for Bella to give her permission as she had many times before, licking her lips in anticipation. Bella finally leant forward and kissed Rosalie softly, sucking on her bottom lip before releasing it with what could only be described as a growl.

"Fuck me, Rose, and make it hard."

Rose sucked in a sharp breath before lining the cock up at Bella's entrance and pushing inside until she was sheathed to the hilt. Bella's breath caught in her throat as she pushed her head back into the mattress, a satisfied smile playing on her lips. Rosalie pulled out only to thrust back in a moment later, just as rough as the first time. The blonde wasted no time in setting up a punishing rhythm, knowing exactly how to roll her lips the way Bella loved.

Bella clawed at Rosalie's back, dragging her nails roughly down her smooth skin, raising lines and promising bruises. Bella called out as Rosalie grabbed her by the hips and raised her ass up higher, hitting a deeper spot within Bella. Bella's breaths came in short pants as Rose continued to thrust roughly inside her, only speaking once Rosalie touched their sweat covered forehead together.

"Yes baby, fuck, you know how I like it...  _Christ_ , harder Rosie...  _harder!_ "

Rosalie rolled her hips relentlessly, slamming her eyes shut in concentration. She plowed into Bella as she was instructed, not satisfied until  _she_  was satisfied. She was completely absorbed in her task until she heard faint footsteps across the bed. She felt the mattress dip and looked up to see Alice, her hair wet and dripping, naked as the day she was born. Bella looked up at her from the mattress, her cheeks red and pussy full. Alice looked down with a hard gaze at the brunette before she moved her legs to either side of Bella's head, giving the fucked woman perfect access to her dripping sex.

Bella released a breathy laugh, "You need to cum again, little dove? You should live in this bed, then we could fuck you whenever you need. Would you like that, honey? Waking up to your pussy filled and falling asleep covered in our sweat?"

Alice huffed impatiently before settling her pussy closer to Bella's mouth, daring her to do all the things she was saying. Bella smiled and moved one of her hands from Rosalie's back to tangle her fingers with Alice's.

"I love you, my girl," she murmured before taking a long lick at the slick heat Alice presented her with. She heard a moan from above and hurriedly began to thrust her tongue into Alice's entrance. The moans above became louder, and as Bella grabbed Alice's thighs and forced the cunt she was eating harder onto her mouth she was rewarded with a delighted squeal.

Bella felt Rose peel slightly off her torso, and her the sounds of her lovers engaging in a wet kiss, both of them thrusting in and on top of her. Her body temperature rose and she screwed her eyes tighter and Rosalie grabbed on of her legs and slung it over shoulder, reaching deeper inside Bella with a force that made her mind go blissfully quiet.

She felt smooth fingers tug sharply on her nipples. Briefly she wondered how it was possible for Alice's smooth skin to make her feel equally as good yet so different from Rosalie's calloused ones. The thought quickly left her as Rosalie slowed her pace down but strengthened her thrusts. Alice began rocking on her tongue faster, her breaths loud and echoing in the hot room. It was when Rosalie brought two of her fingers to Bella's neglected clit and began to torture it in quick circles that Bella felt th heat in her stomach fall suddenly and spread through her body. She moaned into Alice's cunt and heard the small woman above shout her own orgasm, her hips bucking in wild patterns as her orgasm rippled through her body.

Rosalie continued to thrust wildly inside Bella, desperate to get the brunette to feel as much pleasure as possible. Bella was grateful as her legs shook; she'd felt a dull ache in her tits and pussy since their love making in the morning, and the heated fuck she'd had with Alice at the gala had only made it worse.

Rosalie collapsed on Bella's torso, panting heavily and covered in sweat. She'd always had the most endurance out of the three, but moments like these always left her heavy eyed and ready for sleep. Bella pulled her hands through her blonde tresses as Alice moved to lay beside them, her own hand trailing listlessly up and down Rosalie's back.

Bella turned and gave Alice a gentle kiss on her lips, laughing quietly when the raven haired girl swiped her tongue over her lips, enjoying the taste Bella had gotten of her.

"I need to sleep for a thousand hours," Alice eventually murmured, causing her lovers to chuckle and agree. Together they untangled themselves and prepared for sleep, slipping under their sheets in a mass of limbs and sweat.

Rose and Alice were quick to slumber. Rose because of their morning fuck, gala prep, the  _actual gala_ , and then providing two orgasms to one of her girls. Alice because she had been made to orgasm three times in the space of twelve hours, and felt her limbs would soon be unusable completely unless she took a break to regain feeling in her legs.

Bella laid on Alice's right, the small girl cocooned between she and Rosalie. She looked on in wonderment as they slept peacefully, small breaths coming from each in turn.

Bella remember the fateful afternoon three and a half years ago when Rosalie had said she wanted to try. She remembered the night of hope two years ago when Alice had taken a chance on them. She remembered tonight where they had formed a united front to keep their love and happiness and understanding between the three of them, unwilling to let any form of poison taint the reach of their love. But more than anything, Bella remembered her girls saying they were  _hers_.

With a smile as soft as silk, Bella drifted off to sleep in the warmth their love had created around her.


End file.
